Digi Academy
by Ketsuoni
Summary: This is the story of a poor boy who falls into the world of Digimon to find things very much different from the world that the anime portrayed. OC X Harem May contain lemon in the future.
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I only own my main character. Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**This is my first story I have ever written and showed to others, I hope it is well recieved.**

"What the Hell is going on!" That was my first thought as I took in my surroundings and began to question it. The first thing I noticed was the scarlet blood red moon over head followed by the slightly lighter shade of red sky. Weirdly enough, I found this somewhat nice, it was the fact that I had no clue where I was or how I got there. The last thing I remembered was going to bed. Next thing I knew I was in some forest. That is when it hit me, this must be a dream I said out loud.

*SNAP*

After finally coming down from my realization, I heard a twig snap behind me and turned around. Expecting to see some sort of small animal, I was quite shocked to find a humanoid fox standing about as tall as I am, about six foot zero, with white fur, a blue futatsudomoe on each thigh, and ice blue gloves with a picture of a six pointed snow flake on each glove. The kitsune had bright green irises surrounded by black where white should have been. Below said eyes where blue lightning bolt shaped marks.

As I continued to study the white vulpine figure in front of me, I noticed how its pupils quickly went from perfect circles to very dangerous and threatening looking slits. As soon I noticed this I started to back away slowly until I remembered that it was only just a dream. With that thought in mind I stopped backing up. Then something astonishing happened. As I started to stop, a very sharp diamond hard shard of ice shot past my cheek leaving a small cut. Along with said cut came a sharp but definitely noticeable pain.

I then thought "how can I feel pain this is just a dream." At the sudden realization that this may not be a dream I turned and ran for everything I was worth. As I was running, I looked over my shoulder to see the fox chasing me, leaping from tree to tree all the while firing of large amounts of those damned ice shards at me, each one only barely missing me as I continued to run. As I got a glimpse at the foxes face I saw a very creepy smile adorning that things muzzle. At that I started running even harder.

When I turned my head around to look where I was going, I could feel my heart drop as I saw a large lake that was as red as the sky above, and was obviously too big to be able to just go around and when I finally came to the shore, I stopped and slowly began to turn to face my inevitable doom. But to my surprise, the fox did not attack me; it simply stood several feet away and stared at me with a blank look on its face. Seeing this I got up enough courage to speak. "What do you want?" … I know, of all the questions to ask or things to do, that is what I chose, but to my surprise again, the creature simply pointed to the ground in front of me. I look down to see the word "you" written in the dirt. I looked back up and asked why me. To this it gave no response. I looked to the ground thinking there would be an answer there, but there was nothing, not even the previous message. After thinking for a bit, I then asked the creature what or who it was.

I saw it. For the briefest second, I saw a slight smile appear on the creatures face only to be replaced with the same blank expression. It then pointed at the ground at my feet once more. As I looked down, the message I saw caught me off guard. The message read "That is a good question youngling, but the answer is one you must find yourself." That irritated me to be told that but then something about the message caught my attention. The word youngling popped out at me as I said "I thought I was the only person who still uses the word youngling" out loud. At this the fox giggled, truth be told I found this quite unsettling, and pointed at the ground again. What had replaced the last message nearly caused me to spit up blood (a bad trait of mine that no doctor has ever found the cause for) after reading. The finally message before stated that I was the one that taught the word to the creature that stood before, but to the best of my knowledge, I had never seen that creature before in my life. When I looked up again, the creature was gone. I turned and looked in every direction but could not find the strange creature that not only minutes before had tried to kill me.

**Well that is it for the first chapter. If anyone has any questions send me a pm and I will reply as fast as I can. Hope you liked the chapter and all reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


	2. The Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do own my own original characters. I would also like to thank Vulpix's flame for for being the first to subscribe to Digi Academy. So Thank You very much.**

As I finished recounting the dream to my friends, I looked at them and noticed the mix of surprise from my description of the fox like creature to and the desire to laugh at me for such a strange dream. One of my friends, and the more calm one, named Lyle asked me if it was true that I had really never seen that creature before in my life. I said that I truly had never seen the creature before. At this my other friend Chris, who had apparently been drawing the creature the entire time and I never realized it, turned his note book around and showed me his picture. While doing so he asked me if the creature I had seen in my dream looked anything like what he had drawn. To my surprise the picture was almost a perfect representation of the creature, which I stated. Then I happened to notice the other picture next to the creature and asked about it. The other picture had a striking resemblance to the creature from my dream, only instead of snow white fur, there was yellow fur and instead of blue gloves there where purple gloves with the yin yang sign on each one. It also only had three fingers instead of the five that I was fairly certain my dream creature had.

"Damn Chris, I didn't realize I was talking long enough for you to draw both those pictures without even realizing it." I told Chris. At this, Chris took a closer look at the page and noticed the other figure that was sharing the page. He then proceeded to tell me that the picture of the yellow kitsune had been drawn over two weeks before. I was shocked at first but then doubt started to creep up in my mind.

"How could you have drawn that picture two weeks ago when I only had that dream last night?" I questioned. What both of my two friends told me next shocked me quite strongly. Almost in unison, the two of them told me that the creature was named Renamon. As I processed the name, a thought occurred to me. "Renamon, you mean as in a Digimon?" I asked incredulously. They both shook their heads yes while Lyle stated, "I thought you had never seen Digimon before". "I have seen Digimon before, but I have never seen a Renamon before. What season what it from?" They then proceeded to tell me that "she", as they referred to her, was from the Digimon Tamers season. At this I became confused. I had never heard of that Season before. I then asked them if that is the newest season that had just started up the year before. They then proceeded to explain to me that it was actually the season before Digimon Frontier.

"That is rather strange, I remember Frontier and Season 2, but I thought that Frontier was season 3. I have never even heard of Tamers." I thought to myself. Then I told them I would check it out.

**Later That Evening, and 12 episodes later**

After watching… Ahem… A few episodes of Tamers I got the general idea of the personality of the Digimon named Renamon. I did notice similarities in personality to the Renamon in my dream. That was enough "research" for one day, I decided as I went to bed. Little did I know the events that would take place in my dreams and on the way to school the next day. But I was blissfully ignorant to my impending future as I quickly drifted into sweet slumber.

**Thank you to anyone reading my story. Please review, I need the opinions to help improve my writing. Also I should have the next two chapters up by the end of Saturday! Hurrah!**


	3. The Fall

**Here You guys go, chapter three (Loud cheers in the background). Starting from here on I will be be altering my style a bit. When you read something in bold letters within the story, that is someone speaking in a language the main character can't understand, words that are italicized are thoughts, and letters in quotations are spoken words. So, without further ado. Enjoy.**

"God, why do you hate me?" That was the first thing I asked the sky when I looked up to that familiar blood red moon. Then as I remembered what happened last time, I had already started turning around and there the white Renamon was, with the same predatory look in its eyes that it had the last time. Pushing past the uneasy feeling that I had about that look, I asked the creature a question that I still regret to this very day, "Are you female by any chance?" The amounts of shit that the smile she took up scared out of me was uncountable. At first she just continued with that damn predatory gaze, and then her lips curled into a smile to match her gaze. She then shook her head yes and took a single step forward, and I took one back. As she began her next step I whirled around faster than the eye could see and ran like Satan himself was after me. I kept running without looking back, already knowing that she was close behind as I heard those damn shards slamming into the ground where I had just been.

This time I knew what was ahead on that path so I made a sharp right, thinking I would catch her off guard and loser her amongst the trees. As I continued to run, the sound of the ice shards disappeared. I continued running for a little longer when I came out of the woods… and right up to the spot by the lake from the last time.

"FUCK MY LUCK!" I yelled as I sensed a presence behind. Without even turning around, I knew who it was. After finally giving in, I turned around and she was standing there just as I had expected. Once again she was wearing an expressionless face, although I could see the predatory desire still in her eyes. Again, this concerned and deeply disturbed me. To my relief, the vixen only pointed at my feet. As it did last time, the ground showed a message.

Do you finally know who I am?

"You are a Renamon" I had assumed.

To this I received a slight frown as she pointed once more to the ground. I noticed the word "close" written in the dirt.

_Close. I wonder what she means by that._ I thought to myself after reading her latest message. I then started to concentrate on features with the thought that if I was close with Renamon, then maybe she was some variation of Renamon. As my thoughts wondered to the vixen's gloves, I suddenly remembered the snowflake pattern on the m as well as the ice shards that she had been flinging at me the whole time.

"Icerenamon"

Upon hearing me utter these words the snow white kitsune's tail started going mad as she had a look of absolute joy on her face. The next thing I knew after that was that everything around me instantly turned pitch black as everything disappeared. As I floated in the blackness for some time, I had the strange urge to look below me arose. Giving in to this urge, I looked down to see… myself? Lying below me was another me only there where some very strange differences. Whereas my hair is bushy, short, and brown, the version of me on the table had snow white, spiky hair down to its, my, his, FUCK IT, HIS shoulder blades. Coming out of the top of his head where a pair of wolf-like ears. Where there would be a scar in the center of my forehead, there was a pattern of small scarlet red triangles. They were arranged as a row of three triangles with the tip of each triangle pointing to the top of his head. Below the middle triangle was another triangle with its tip pointed toward his nose.

Lying across his chest was what looked like a headband with a metal plate on it. On the metal plate was an engraved image of a wolf's head. While I wear a shark tooth necklace, the creature instead had a strange ring with something written around it in a language that I had never seen before. Attached to the ring was a small pendant in the shape of the same wolf's head as the headband. The difference though was that the wolf pendant held a red jewel in its mouth.

Around each wrist, there was another of those strange rings, one on each wrist, but instead of the pendant being attached to the rings on the wrists, there was a one foot long chain and on the end of each chain was a small replica of a broad sword, but instead of a normal hand guard, there were two wolf heads coming out of each side of the blade. In the mouth of each wolf on both swords was another red gem, similar to the one in the pendant.

On his hands and feet was a pattern, exactly like the one on his forehead, only the tips of the three triangles were pointed towards the fingers and toes with the fourth triangle pointing towards the wrists and ankles. I also saw that instead of normal human nails on all his digits, it looked like he had razor sharp claws. Finally, he had three long white tails that were hanging down beneath him.

As I looked at his face again I noticed that he had opened his eyes. As I looked into his eyes I saw my own hazel colored eyes reflected in his own silvery eyes. This was seriously freaking me out so I turned away from him to look right into the piercing green ices of the Icerenamon from before. That I when she spoke.

Her voice was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard. "I may be an Icerenamon, but you may call me Isis." She said with glee and a slight hint of seduction on the edge of her voice.

"I guess it is a pleasure to meet you, assuming you aren't going to attack or chase me anymore, my name is…" I had started to say when she cut me off.

"I know who you are, you are Joel, but your very close friends call you Emerald, a nickname you picked up when you were younger from a girl named Cassie." She spat that last name out with a great amount of venom lining her voice.

Upon hearing Cassie's name, I felt a pang of sorrow, but I quickly brushed it away. There were more important things to deal with at the moment. As I finally pulled my thoughts back together, Isis leaned in to my ear and whispered, "I will be watching you from here on out. I will see you very soon." With that being said, she gave a little giggle and faded away.

As my eyes shot open, I slowed my breathing, trying to calm my heart down after that weird dream I just had. I rolled over to look at my alarm to see that it was three in the morning. I knew with my heart racing the way it was, I wouldn't be going back to sleep for a while so I decided to get some fresh air. I then proceeded to grab my phone from beside my clock and place it in my pajama pants pocket. Then I exited my basement bedroom and headed upstairs. Once I was in front of the outside door, I grabbed the handle, pulled the door open and took a step out the door.

At this time, three thoughts ran through my mind. The first thought was_ Damn, for three in the morning it is incredibly bright out_. My next thought was _Where did the ground go_ as I took that step and felt my foot fall into air along with the rest of me as I had already started putting my weight behind that foot, and as I fell my final though hit me as I began to start freaking out was _This is probably going to hurt, a lot._

**Me: So I finally get to the character intro. It took a while but I couldn't think of a better way to do it than this.**

**Isis: And I finally made my debut. You took to long, humph.**

**Me: Sorry but It all worked itself out didn't it.**

**Isis: I guess so. Don't forget about the announcement.**

**Me: Yeah yeah. I am getting to that, chill out. Ha ha, get it?**

**:cricket chirp:**

**Isis: That was terrible and you should be ashamed.**

**Me: I will go sit in the corner**

**Isis: As I mentioned earlier, my friend over there would like to announce that he would like to invite you guys to come up with some characters to use in the future. Here are the conditions:**

**1. If the character is a Digimon or tamer, they must be female.**

**2. Tamers must be original, Digimon can be existing or original but must send description of originals**

**3. Must include the characters name**

**4. No Renamon designs**

**5. Must PM your character to me**

**Me: And now that that is over There is one last thing to say. Starting in the next chapter I will switch between third person pov and Joel's pov.**


	4. The transformation

**Me: So, I know I said this chapter would be up yesterday, but here it is.**

**Isis: What took you so long Ketsuoni**

**Me: I don't want to hear that from you.**

**From this chapter on, I will be using Joel's nickname instead of his real name. I will also be using Emerald's point of view and at times 3rd person. Without further ado, Here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Neromon. Neromon is owned by Neromon. I do own Lycoanmon and Icerenamon.**

Hi, my name is Joel, or Emerald if you prefer. At the moment, I am falling through a massive expanse of white nothingness. I woke up from a bad dream and decided to get some fresh air. The problem was that as soon as I stepped out the door, I started to fall, and here I am now.

_What the hell is going on? Where am I?_ These where the question's racing through my mind as I continued to plummet through that strange white abyss.

It felt like I had been falling for hours when, all of the sudden, I could see miles of blue sky, but the sky isn't what caught my attention. What did catch my attention was the now rapidly approaching ground below. Now you would think I would be freaking out right now, and I kind of was, but the majority of my brain was actually pretty accepting of the situation. I have always been the kind of person that can just go with most situations. Plus, part of me said this was just another dream, which helped a lot. But I digress, the prominent thought in my mind was that I appeared to be falling into some kind of large campus or school grounds, due to the track field and massive expanse of open area within what appeared to be an enclosed area with a large building on one side and a fairly large looking gate on the other side.

By this point I was about one mile, give or take, off of the ground and I thought to myself, _one of two things is going to happen in the next couple of seconds. Either I am going to just about hit the ground and then wake up in my bed, or I am going to hit the ground and go splat. I really hope it is option A._

Then, I hit the ground. Much to my surprise, I didn't turn into a dark red puddle on the ground, though my body felt like it had. Also to my amazement, I was still conscious. After that fall I should be dead seven times over and yet here I was, in massive amounts of pain, but still alive and conscious. For a good ten minutes, I just laid there, slightly dazed, while the pain in my body slowly stopped hurting. As soon as the pain went down enough for me to move again I dragged my body up onto my hands and knees. Then, as I was bringing my head up, the first thing I saw was what looked like a crossbow pointed directly at my face. Upon seeing this, I immediately pushed off the ground, big mistake, and fell flat on my ass. My arms were still in pain, but at the moment I was more concerned about the crossbow now aimed at my chest.

As I looked past the bow to the "person" holding it, I saw something else that defied logic.

_Is that a Kentaurosmon? But that's impossible, Digimon don't exist._ I just couldn't believe what I was seeing, but there it was right in front of me, threatening to put an arrow through me.

**Hey you, who are you? Where did you just fall from? What is your purpose here?**

The Kentaurosmon was yelling something at me in a very strong feminine voice, much to my surprise. She was yelling at me in what I would only assume is Japanese, so I don't have a clue what she was saying.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak your language. I can't understand what you are telling me." I said as I gave the Digimon a questioning gaze.

**He does not appear to speak Japanese. I will just take him out before he can turn like all the others.**

As the female continued to speak in another language, I noticed that she was prepping her crossbow and that was all the motivation I needed to get the hell out of there, and I had the perfect plan. As soon as she was looking at me again, I took on the most horrified expression I could and pointed behind the threat in front of me. At first she continued to look at me and I thought I was going to die. Then she turned herself around, and when she did, I shot up and around and made a break for the building that I had seen earlier.

Shortly after I started running, a massive arrow flew straight by my head, only just barely missing me. I then started running even harder. I didn't need to turn around to know that she was already readying another arrow. I then heard her gasp as I believe she realized where I was running. Before she could shoot off another arrow, I jumped through an open window right into, a classroom full of feminine looking Digimon and girls? I did not allow myself to stop and ponder the situation as I heard the Kentaurosmon yell something in through the window, causing all the occupants of the class to scream. I proceeded out of the room into a hallway. I just started running, taking various hallways, when out of nowhere, two Renamon started chasing me. One was the usually variation only with five fingers instead of three and the other was as black as night with blood red gloves.

"Fuck my luck. Why did I have to run into not one but two Renamon? Is God trying to kill me… because he is doing a very good job at it." I thought as I continued to run. After another couple of minutes of running I came to a dead end with a single door at the end. What came out of the door surprised me even more than anything else. It was a Gatomon, only about the same height as the average teenage girl with a fairly ample bosom and hourglass figure. Upon seeing this strange Gatomon I just flat out stopped in my tracks. Then I turned to see the two Renamon stop as well and begin to talk to each other anxiously. A thought occurred to me though. If I stay here with that Gatomon behind me, then they can't use that diamond storm attack of theirs. I hated the thought of involving someone innocent, but I was more concerned with my own survival. But the one factor I forgot was the very subject of the two Renamons' discussion.

**What should we do? He apparently fell from the sky and has still been able to do all this running, so my power paw and your shadow paw won't be enough, and our storm attacks risk hitting that Gatomon behind him, **said the yellow Renamon.

**I know but even if she is hurt, the worst case is she gets digiegged. I say we go for it, **said the black Renamon.

While they were talking, I took a quick look at the Gatomon behind me. She had a deep look of fear in her eyes. The next thing I heard was both of the Renamon behind me yelling something out as the look of fear the Gatomon had deepened. At that moment I realized that the two Renamon must be attacking. At the thought that they would risk attacking their own allies, on instinct I turned towards them as I saw them forming crystal clear or blood red diamonds and prepared to launch them at me. Immediately I opened my arms to take as many of the diamonds as I could. As the diamonds started to move, I closed my eyes and braced for the pain. But the pain didn't come. Instead, I felt warmth in my pocket. I opened my eyes to see that the diamonds had stopped just inches from me as they impacted a wall of light. There was also a bright light shining from the pocket that had my phone in it. I pulled my phone out to find it shining brightly. My phone then began to change shape. I recognized the design as being similar to one of the Digivices from Frontier. Only it also had some kind of thin slot on the side. After the glow died down, I heard the black Renamon scream, "Stop him." I thought it was weird that I could understand her but hey, weirder things have happened today. Then the hand that wasn't holding onto my newly acquired digivice gained a ring circling around it that looked like some sort of bar code. As if on instinct, I brought the ring to the scan port on the top of the device and yelled, "Execute, lunar spirit evolution!" At this proclamation, the barcode ring began to unravel. The tip then made its way from my hand to my chest where it then pierced into my chest. The last thing I remember hearing was the yellow and black Renamons both yelling no at me, and then I lost consciousness.

Third Person POV:

As Emerald was using himself as a shield, he didn't notice the look of surprise that adorned the face of the Gatomon behind him. The look turned to one of hope when she saw the human's phone turn into a digivice. This particular Gatomon use to have a male tamer who she had developed a crush on, but one day he died protecting her in a similar fashion as the human before her had been doing. To her dismay she heard the words that every being on that planet feared to hear from a male, spirit evolution.

Suddenly the human began to glow as the skin all over him as well as his clothes began turning into digital particles and peeling away from his body to reveal a digital matrix. Once only the matrix was left, it started to change form. It grew about two inches taller and took on wolf like features. The human's hands began to grow and develop very sharp claws. The matrix then began to grow three long tails. Finally the particles began to reattach to the matrix to reveal a creature with the appearance of a three tailed, snow white werewolf. Around the creature's eyes was wrapped the headband seen in the human's dream earlier. Around the wolf's neck and wrists were the very same rings as the human saw just as the markings were on his hands feet and forehead.

When the glow dissipated, the creature uttered a single word, "Lycoanmon." At that, the creature disappeared into a shadow right beside him. As this happened the two Renamon had begun to attack and stopped as soon as the creature disappeared.

"Where did he go Neromon," asked the Normal Renamon.

"I don't know Renamon, and you know I don't like being called by my species name, just call me Nero. It sounds much better." The Neromon joked.

As the Renamon and Neromon were talking, the human turned Lycoanmon appeared from the shadows behind them and swiftly knocked them both unconscious with a swift blow to the back of their necks. After they dropped, the Lycoanmon removed the head band from one of his eyes and opened it to reveal a silvery colored eye. He then looked towards the Gatomon that was now cowering in a corner.

By this point the Gatomon was terrified for her life. She just witnessed the two strongest students in all of Digi Academy get taken out with a single hit and now the very creature that had done the job was walking towards her, probably to finish her off as well. When the creature came up to her it reached its hand towards her head. She closed her eyes, expecting a swift end, but to her surprise the Digimon simply pets her on the head. She opened her eyes to look right at the Lycoanmon's smiling face, and she became entranced by his eye. Then out of nowhere, he stopped and fell onto his side, unconscious.

"I see he hasn't become feral like all the others. It seems he really is the one I have been looking for. Everything is falling into place, and soon I shall have my mate," giggled a familiar white vixen as she watched the whole incident from behind a monitor.

**In the next chapter we get to find out Emerald's past. YEEEEEEEAH! Please Review, Follow, or Favorite**


	5. The Room

**Here is the fifth chapter. Originally this and the last chapter were suppose to be one, but I though it would be two long so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, only Emerald**

Emerald's POV:

"What happened, I feel like my brain just got hit by a truck, twice." I stated to no one in particular as I put one had on my head and stood up. "And why the hell am I blindfolded!"

I pushed the blindfold off of my eyes and opened them, to see some sort of werewolf staring right back at me. "Mary, mother of Jesus!" I screamed as I turned to run away, only to run face first into a mirrored wall right behind me. "Okay, I am really beginning to believe that God seriously wants me either dead or severely maimed. How else could one person go through all of this in one lifetime, let alone one day? Or at least I think it has only been one day." I then proceeded to dislodge my face from said wall, only to notice that said werewolf from earlier was staring right back at me.

Before I could turn, and make the same mistake again, it occurred to me that I was looking at a reflection. This means that the lycanthropic being looking back at me, probably was me. I got closer to the mirrored wall to inspect my new form. I had to admit, I kind of liked it. After investigating my look I focused on moving my body and found it much easier than I anticipated. Movement and feeling in my arms and legs was no different and all I had to do to move the tails was focus on them and picture them moving. I found them to be more flexible and opposable than they should have, but I didn't complain. I also managed to learn to move my ears, now on the top of my head, around in a variety of ways including flattening them to my head to make them almost disappear.

After playing with my ears for what felt like half an hour, I got bored with it and wrapped two of my tails around my waist and one around my neck, I somehow managed to step on them three times before that and it hurts like hell. I then proceeded to investigate the room I was in.

Every single wall was a mirror, probably one way I guessed since there were no cameras. There also appeared to be no doors. "There go my hopes of finding a way out of this hole." I said to myself as I sat down. I didn't feel like just playing with my ears and tail again, so I decided to meditate. I closed my eyes and quickly found my center, and noticed something interesting. When I found my center, a burst of colors appeared all around me as if I was looking at a rainbow. I found that the more I focused, the more defined the colors became. After a few minutes, some of the colors took on some humanoid shapes, albeit some animalistic features were present in the forms I saw. I then focused on these forms and noticed that each one was a different color and no two were alike. I then opened my eyes and turned toward the direction I had seen the figures in inside my head. In fact I could still see the shapes moving around, but a lot less defined. _I need to find out the extent of what I can do with this new vision. It can come in handy._ I thought as I stood up again.

I walked over to the wall and knocked on it gently enough not to break it, but strong enough to get the attention of the people on the other side. I could see a lot of the shapes turning their heads towards the glass, so I breathed on it and wrote "hi" backwards on the glass and gave them a little wave. I don't think they were expecting that as I noticed some of the figures hands were making strange movements which I assumed meant that they were writing something down. After looking that way for several minutes with nothing else happening, I breathed on the glass again. This time I wrote out "Will someone explain to me what is going on." This action sent almost all of the figures running around the room they were in. I could only assume with how they were acting that they were probably yelling around at each other, but I didn't know for sure. I couldn't hear anything but my own breathing. Eventually they all slowed down and one figure approached the glass but stopped about five feet from it. The figure proceeded to make several gestures between me and it, and then I heard a very feminine voice speak over some sort of intercom system.

"You… Can speak?" "Yes, why wouldn't I be able to?" I asked with a look of confusion plastered all over my face. I then heard several audible gasps on the other end of the line. "Uhm, is it bad that I can talk?" "Not necessarily. Do you mind us asking a few questions?" "As long as it gets me out of here, I will answer whatever questions you have, though I do have one question, what am I right now?" I stated eager to finally be able to stop looking at an infinite amount of myself in every freaking direction.

"Right now you are what we have gathered to be a Digimon named Lycoanmon, but we don't know anything about this species. Now, first Question, are you male or female?" "I am male." "Are you sure?"

At this my habit of coughing up small amounts of blood when I get overly excited or shocked decided to make itself present. "Are you okay? Why are you coughing up blood?" The voice asked, with less concern and more curiosity laced in it. "Yeah, I am fine, that is normal for me when something catches me off guard like that. Also, yes I am sure I am a male. Why would there even be any doubt if I was sure or not?"

"Well the reason we have doubt is because there hasn't been a sentient non aggressive male Digimon in recorded history. Nor have there been any males from foreign worlds that haven't spirit evolved into raging thoughtless beasts." The voice explained to me.

"So what you are telling me is that I am the first male Digimon that anyone has ever held a conversation with." "Exactly, now if I may I have more questions to ask you." "Continue."

"Can you tell us anything about you that might be able to explain the control you have over yourself?"

I had to think about that one for a while before I finally responded. "Well for starters, I am generally a loner. It isn't that I don't enjoy being around others, it is just that I never seem to have friends for long. They always seem to break off our friendship to join the popular kids. It has been that way for as long as I can remember. I also prefer the company of animals to that of humans. I have a strong affinity for animals; it is rare for me to come across one that doesn't like me. I am very pessimistic about almost everything, but I am normally a very happy person which is rather contradictory but that is just how I am. Also I there is something strange about my eyes, whenever most people look into my eyes, they become very uneasy, but when some look me in the eyes they take on a somewhat mesmerized look and zone way out. It is because of this that I generally don't look people directly into anyone's' eyes. I also don't trust people easily, but I am incredibly loyal to anyone that I do trust. Finally, Everything I do has a reason. I also take how any action or lack thereof will affect me. That is how I make almost all decisions. I am also a bit of a sadist."

"You say that everything you do is in the thought of how it affects you, but you protected a Gatomon student of the academy here. How would that have benefited you had the digivice not appeared and stopped those attacks? You would have been killed."

"I was simply doing what my instinct told me. When my phone turned into that strange device, my only thought was if my instinct tells me to protect this cat then I will protect her with all I have got!"

"Your thought before transforming was that you wanted to protect her. That is interesting. Of the humans that we managed to interview before they turned, all of them said they were filled with a blood lust that they had never experienced before. What is it about you that makes you different from the rest of them," asked a new yet still feminine voice.

"I don't know the answer to that ma'am, but can I come out now. Looking into these mirrors are starting to make me sick to my stomach."

"You have answered our questions, but we would like to do some more tests. You are currently an impossibility, so we would like to find out what sets you apart. Plus we can't release you into the general public just yet; there would be a panic…" "Because of the no non feral males, right got it," I finished for her. "Just get me out of this room and we can figure something out later."

Not long after that I saw the form closest to me, what I have now gathered to be a she, placer her hand on the wall next to her. Then the entire wall to my left swung outwards revealing a way out of that prison.

I walked out to find three anthropomorphic Digimon in lab coats, all with clipboards and pens. One of them walked up to me and started to walk around me, examining me. "Can I have you come over here and we will begin the tests." The Digimon, which I think was a Cyberdramon, said to me as she pointed to an examining table. "Sure" I said a little unsure about my current situation compared to the last one, but none the less I sat on the table. The scientists, all Cyberdramon, began to hook electrodes to various parts of my body. "Alright we are going to give you a small jolt, this may sting a bit." "Ow!" I said after they hit the switch. It felt like a wasp had just stung me everywhere there was an electrode. After the sting went away, I noticed the three Cyberdramon giggling like school girls. "What, it hurt." I stated as they continued to giggle. They didn't reply, they simply handed me a mirror and continued to giggle at me. I looked in the mirror and grew slightly irritated and slightly embarrassed. All the fur on my body was standing completely on end from the electric shock. "This just isn't my day is it?" I stated as the three females began to calm down at last. After their little giggle fit I managed to rake my fur back down as they performed a normal physical examination, and then there was a snag.

"Alright," the lead Cyberdramon said, "we need you to take your anthropomorphic form now."

"How do I do that?" I asked as the Digimon in front of me looked between each other. I could tell just from there expressions that they weren't sure how to respond. Then they said "we are not really sure how to answer that question, for Digimon it is second nature to change form. How did you learn to control the appendages you didn't have when you were human? Maybe the trick is to do the same thing."

I took this into consideration, so I closed my eyes and pictured in my head the current form I was in turning into my human body. As soon as I did I could feel my body changing shape. When I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. "I am human again. Yes." I shouted. I then noticed the embarrassed looks the Cyberdramon had.

"What is the problem?" I asked

"Well, two things. First you are not completely human," one of the Digimon said as she pointed towards the mirror. I took one look and realized that I looked exactly like I did in the dream I had before falling into the world. "Okay, then what is the second thing?" "You are naked" replied one of the others. Upon hearing this, I looked down and realized they were right and quickly covered myself. _What I wouldn't do for some clothes right now_ I thought. Suddenly, a black cloth started spreading over my body. When it stopped, I was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, a black skin tight under shirt with long sleeves that flared out more and more as it got closer to my hands, stopping at my knuckles. Finally was a poncho like piece of clothing draped over my shoulders and hanging down to my forearms. The poncho also had a high collar that was just high enough to cover my mouth. "I like it," I said as I noticed the stunned looks on the women's faces, "and I guess you three like it two."

The three simply blushed deeply and huddled together to talk.

**I hope you Enjoyed, please review. If you have any questions, pm me. I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. It will probably be a while before I add a new chapter. But it should be up pretty soon.**


	6. The Plan

**Alright here is the next chapter. I am honestly surprised at how many people seem to enjoy this story of mine, so to all those reading and sticking with this story, I humbly thank you**

It has been three weeks since I fell into this world. I have learned a lot about this body I have been granted in this time. I practiced transforming between humanoid and battle forms to the point that I didn't need to think about it anymore, I could just change. My control over my new parts also increased dramatically the longer I have been here. I have also noticed that I was developing habits similar to that of canines. When something made me happy or excited, my tails would wag back and forth if they weren't wrapped around my waist and neck and my ears would perk up. My ears would also splay back if I felt uncomfortable. I discovered that I can't cut my hair. I didn't like how long it was in my humanoid form, but no matter what method I tried to use to cut it, it just wouldn't be cut. Another thing I discovered is that I had control over Lycoanmon's abilities, no matter what form I was in. What is different about this compared to normal Digimon is that normal Digimon cannot use attacks or abilities outside of their battle form. One of the abilities that I learned is to control shadows and light at will. I could even jump into shadows and enter what I have dubbed the shadow plane. This plane is a mirror of the normal plane but with a much more monotone presence. My ability to see auras is also much stronger now. I have learned to read basic emotions through aura and can also identify one object from another. My range has increased greatly as well. Now I can see everything within a radius of thirty meters clearly. Through this I have discovered that I am approximately twenty meters below the surface. I am under some sort of building that is frequented by many people almost every day. I have come to the conclusion that it is some sort of school do to the general movements of the auras that I can see in my range. I have found that my aura sight is much stronger and clearer when my eyes are closed but can still be fairly good with them open. I have taken to using it at all times to keep tabs on my surroundings whenever I am awake. I have also taken to brushing my tails often. I found that I enjoy the feeling of the brush going through the thick fur on my tails; they seem to be very sensitive to contact so I don't let the Cyberdramon touch them.

The only contact I have had with anyone since waking up in the mirror room has been with the three Cyberdramon scientists. After the first week of various physical examinations, the three Digimon deemed it safe to return my Digivice to me. They told me that usually, when a male turns, there Digivice disappears, but for some reason mine remained. They had run some tests on it but they all came up saying it was just normal Digivice, aside from the design. It was jet black in color, with a scarlet red line down one side and card slot on the side. The three of them also did various scans on my body as well. The scans showed that my DNA had completely integrated with the Lycoanmon's data, essentially making me a human Digimon hybrid. They also told me about the "Holy Rings" wrapped around my wrists and neck. The scans done on me also showed that the items connected to the rings were special attachments, not original parts. The ones connected to the rings on my wrists were some sort of weapons, though they were of unknown origin and the scans could not figure out their method of activation. On the other hand, the pendant on the ring on my neck could not be identified. It underwent several scans, all coming up with nothing.

Eventually I got a basic idea on how to activate the items on my wrists. In order to activate them, you simply had to remove them from the rings and they would grow to a normal sized version of what they looked like. From there, by picturing a weapon, you could turn them into that weapon. I practiced this by trying out different weapons both from the real world and from TV. I found that the weapons could be made, but could not generate special abilities of weapons. For example, I could form a gun, but it would not be able to fire. No matter what kind of weapon they turned into, the chain would remain attached to whatever kind of handle the weapon had. On the end of the chain was a pendant similar to the one attached to my neck. It also gave me the necessary experience to wield that weapon so long as I held it. To deactivate them, I simply had to press the pendant to the ring. The pendant would meld into the ring, reconnecting the chain to the ring. The weapon would then shrink and morph back to its original form. I tried to activate the pendant on my neck using the same method, but it didn't work. After about four days of trying to activate it, I finally just decided to wait till the answer makes itself clear.

Over the last few weeks, not only have I trained myself both physically and mentally, I have also been exchanging information with the scientists. In exchange for information about their world, I gave them information about mine. Through this I learned a lot of things. First, unlike my world, their world is female dominated, with men highly looked down on except by some exceptions. Second, I found out that this world was far more advanced technology wise. Third, in this world there are Digi Academies in every country. These academies are created to train Digimon and their tamers to fight against any feral male Digimon that bio emerge into the real world. These academies are also dominated by a power system and are also considered to be sovereign nations, with their own government. It is within one of these academies that I am right now. Finally, Lycoanmon, the type I have become, is a myth class Digimon with almost no information on it. Being myth class, I learned, means that legends of the Digimon existed, but one has never been seen in person. Even among other myth class Digimon, Lycoanmon were believed to either have been extinct for a long time or to never have existed in the first place. After they explained all of this info to me, I decided to investigate my Digivice. As I was looking over it, I hit a button, and a bright red light flashed out of it and scanned my face. After the light stopped, the message Error popped up. I thought maybe it was because I was a Lycoanmon, and then it hit me, I was in my humanoid form. I quickly shifted to my battle form and tried again. This time the screen said searching Data. "No data my ass," I stated as the Digivice began.

Lycoanmon:

Level: Rookie

Type: Animal

Attribute: Virus

Families: Nature Spirits, Virus Busters

Lycoanmon are usually pack oriented Digimon, ruled by an alpha system, but can also be found alone. Although of the Virus attribute, they are considered to be sacred creatures. They will not attack unless provoked, but are very swift and powerful in battle. All Lycoanmon have control over light and shadows, but each one also has control over a single element and all of its domains. A Lycoanmon can absorb its element to make itself stronger. This particular Lycoanmon's element is unable to be identified.

_Well this is rather interesting._ I thought to myself after the device finished its explanation. _I think for now, I will keep this new info to myself_.

One scientist, I believe her name was Cynthia, has been acting rather strange towards me for the last several days after I asked her and the others why they don't treat me like trash as it would seem most females do in this world. The other two said it was because I was a rare specimen, but Cynthia gained a deep blush and simply ran away. At that, the other two shared a look and then gave me a knowing glance. I simply looked back at them in confusion. They both face palmed. I still don't understand why. Since that day, she has been staring at me when she thinks I am not looking, she gets flustered when she looks into my eyes, and she always is touching me whenever she is around.

That all being said, now we return to the present day.

"Alright Emerald, we are done with all of our tests and the proper arrangements have been made for…"

"Wait, arrangements for what?" I interrupted the antsy yet excited Cynthia as she was talking to me.

"About that, we have been cleared to allow you to leave the lab and join the general public since we have deemed you not to be a threat."

"Well that's good right, I can leave." I stated with my normal bored look. When Cynthia heard this she seemed to lose some excitement but it returned shortly after.

"Well, there are two conditions to your release. First, you have been enrolled in the academy as a first year student." Cynthia stated a little tensely. I simply shrugged, letting her know that I didn't really mind that too much. She then relaxed a bit. "So what is the second condition?" I asked her as she became a little nervous at the mention of the second condition. "Th-th-the second co-co-co-condition is that since you can't live in the dorms since they are female only, you get to find a place to stay in town, rent will be fully paid by the academy and all supplies you will need will be provided as well as a weekly allowance for personal purchases." She stuttered out at first but come down as she went on. In response I said, "That doesn't seem like much of a condition if not more of a freedom since I won't have to deal with a roommate or super…" "Actually I will be living with you as a supervisor." Cynthia blurted out with an extremely embarrassed look on her face. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I coughed up so much blood that I passed out from a combination of shock and blood loss. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Cynthia, but I have never shared a living space with a girl outside of my family before, especially one who, to my surprise when I found this out, is only a year older than me. You see, she had actually tested out of the academy and was put into this lab since she neither had a tamer nor was very good at combat. The next thing I remember is waking up with my head resting in Cynthia's soft lap, staring up at her D cup chest as she was leaned slightly over me, dozing off slightly. As I pulled my head up out of her lap she snapped to and began asking if I was okay. I stated that I was fine and that I just wasn't used to living with a girl beside my sister or mom. After several minutes of checking me over, we finally prepared to leave the lab.

When we left, I made sure to press my ears flat to my head, making them disappear in the long pointed white hair that I now had, I covered the mark on my forehead with my headband, wrapped my tails tightly to my body giving the impression that they were part of my outfit, and I made sure my poncho collar was covering my mouth, seeing as how it was now filled with many razor sharp teeth, I keep having trouble with biting my tongue. I then took my Digivice and altered the waist band of my pants to have a slip that would hold the Digivice to my waist while giving me quick access to it in case it was necessary. I didn't bother with my feet since I figured no one would look at them long enough to worry about.

"Alright Emerald, are you ready to go?"

"I guess I am as ready as I will ever be." "I should warn you in advance but you will need to stay close to me for now, we already explained how males are looked down on. That is even truer here in Academy City."

As she gave me this last warning, I simply returned with a bored look. Me being looked down on was nothing new. It really didn't faze me in the slightest. I simply nodded my acknowledgement of her statement, and with that I set foot outside the lab for the first time since arriving.

**I forgot to mention earlier, but in this world, Japan has taken over America. In terms of money, the currency is still the dollar. Also The official language has become Japanese in America, and English has died out in America which is why Emerald couldn't understand the Digimon at first and vice versa. The next chapter will be out soon . As always, Review, Favorite, Follow.**


	7. The New Home

**Me: Alright guys and girls, I am back with the next chapter, and it is my longest to date.**

**Isis: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Oh hush. I don't want to hear it from you.**

**Isis: You know it's true.**

**Me: I know it's true but I don't need you telling me. Now go sit over there, I will deal with you after the story.**

**Isis: I can't wait!**

**(makes her way over and sits on a chair)**

**Me: Well now that that is taken care of, on with the story. Also, The outfit I described in The Room is the same outfit Emerald will be wearing at all times unless specified otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, yadah yadah yadah**

"It feels so good to see the sun again!" I exclaimed as we stepped out of the building to the very field I arrived in. I took a quick look around and winced as I realized just how close I came to dying not too long ago, but the feeling quickly passed as we continued towards one of the biggest gates I have ever seen in my life. "That reminds me Cindy, what exactly is the agenda for today?" I asked my Cyberdramon companion. "First we need to find a…" Cynthia started when all of a sudden she just stopped. I didn't notice soon enough as I walked right into her back and then backed off a little bit as I apologized. Then she slowly turned around with a huge blush and embarrassed look as she stuttered out "Wh-wh-what did you c-c-c-c-call me?" "Uhm, I called you Cindy, You know short for Cynthia. Why would you prefer that I call you some…" "No that is fine, it, it just caught me off guard was all," the very embarrassed but noticeably happy Digimon said as she tried to hide her face and excitement over her new nickname from me. I simply smiled and nodded for her to continue what she was saying.

"Oh, ah where was I? First we need to find lodging. The academy will be paying for it so they said to just worry about a place where you will be comfortable. We will be staying in Academy City and will need to commute to the Academy so I recommend something close to the train station. "Wait, we," I asked "does that mean that you are going to the Academy as well? Didn't you already graduate?"

"Well I did graduate, but I will be coming back as your teacher. It would be bad if your secret was let out before this Tuesday." "Why Tuesday, which reminds me, what is today anyway?" "You will find out tomorrow why, and today is Sunday. Also it is only nine thirty so we have all day." She replied to my question with a hint of a giggle. I was still confused, but decided to let it be. I was a patient person so one day wasn't that big of a deal to me.

As we continued down the path, I could see the aura of someone following us at a good distance away. I acted like I didn't notice them, curious as to why they were following us and what it was they were after. When I returned my attention to the path, I could see the large train station ahead. I did a quick sweep and only saw a very few people within, probably mostly employees. At the sight of the building Cindy quickened her pace as we both saw a train coming into the station.

"Hurry, the train is here. It is free to ride so we should be able to get on quickly before it starts back." Cindy said over her shoulder as we came upon the station.

After making our way through the doors and up some stairs, we finally boarded the train. I noticed that our pursuer also boarded the train, one car away. Again, I ignored them. I decided that they did not appear to have any hostile intent as their aura seemed quite calm and peaceful. Whoever they were, they seemed to either just be curious, or just happened to be going the same way as us.

*Five minutes later*

We arrived in the colossus known as Academy City fairly quickly and started to walk. Suddenly my stomach started to make noise. I had not eaten at all that morning and my own incredibly fast metabolism combined with the Digimon metabolism made it necessary for me to eat large amounts of food at least three or four times a day.

"Hey, Cindy, can we find somewhere to eat real quick, I am starving." "Sure, the dining district is just down that road" Cindy replied to my request, pointing towards a road just off of the station "but first I need you to hold your hand out." She said with one hand behind her back. "Sure, but why," I quickly replied as I gave her my hand palm up. She then pulled her other hand out from behind her back, revealing it to be holding some kind of syringe gun. Before I could react, she placed the opening to the center of my palm and pulled the trigger. I felt a sharp sting and then a warm sensation spreading through my hand causing me to wince slightly. She then pulled the gun away from my hand and placed it behind her back once again. "What did you just inject me with?" I asked her in a slightly accusing tone as she pulled her hand out from behind her back again, this time empty. "I injected you with nanites," she replied simply, "everyone gets them. They function as your ID as well as your source paying things and a personal computer. They should be circulating throughout your entire body now. Try and say 'monitor up'."

I wasn't really sure what I was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't for a screen to appear in front of me saying Hello Joel. The screen quickly shifted to what looked like a computer desk top. There even appeared to be internet icons as well. I questioned Cindy about the icons and how the terminal knew my name without me inputting it. She quickly explained that the nanites had been programmed to my genetic sequence as well as had all of my personal data as well. The nanites could also connect to the internet from anywhere in the world, no matter how remote. I then tried this out by tapping the icon with my claw and searching for nearby apartments for rent and then for nearby restaurants. Something caught my eye on both pages. Luckily they were in the same general facility.

"I think I found where we will eat at," I stated with excitement as I walked following the GPS path laid out before my eyes, "as well as a place where I would like to stay."

Cindy was fairly surprised at my statement as she tried to question where. "You will just have to wait and see till we get there won't you?" I said back to her, my version of payback for not telling me why Tuesday was so important. As we walked, Cindy also explained to me how to make purchases using the nanites. All I had to do was swipe my hand over a special scanner and the money would be transferred to the store. We walked a little ways more and came upon a little ramen shop.

"Is this where you wanted to eat," I heard Cindy question as I entered the store. As I looked at the menu, I realized that even though Japanese was the predominant language in this world, English being the predominant in ours, everything was still written using the English alphabet, rather than the Japanese characters that I had almost been expecting. I gave the menu a quick look and decided on four simple bowls of ramen, while Cindy did likewise but only with one. We took our seats and our meals were brought out to us shortly. _For the first bowl of handmade ramen I have ever had, this is pretty damn amazing._ I thought as I downed the bowl in a flash. When I was done, I noticed the look of awe in Cindy's face as she had not taken more than a few bites in the amount of time that it took me to finish the entirety of one bowl. "What, I always had to fight my brother for seconds back home. I learned to eat quickly. Plus I eat even faster when I am really hungry." I stated, trying to get her to relax again. Finally when she came down from her shock she continued to eat. As I finished my last bowl, Cindy was also finishing up her only bowl. With a satisfied full feeling, I got up and paid the cashier. As we made our way out of the shop, I stopped Cindy and asked her how much money was on my account. "In your case, there is an infinite amount since it is set up as a charge system until Tuesday, after that it all depends." I tried to ask her what it would depend on but she refused to say. "Alright," she began "where is this place that you want to stay?" Since we were so close to the place already I simply told her to follow me.

We walked about two doors down when we came to a realtor's office. I told Cindy to wait outside as I wanted to surprise her. I also asked how to let the realtor know that I was letting the Academy handle the costs. She told me that when they ask to scan my ID, then their systems would let them know. With that said, I walked into the office and up to the desk.

"Good morning," the blond human female, on the other side of a big wooden desk, said with a cheerful expression. "How can I help you sir?"

"I found an apartment that was sitting over top of an old restaurant. I was hoping I could get the entire building altogether." I stated unwaveringly and calm.

"That… isn't a problem, but it would be incredibly expensive sir. Are you sure you can afford that." She asked cautiously. "I think I will be fine." I replied simply

"I will be the judge of that," She said back as she quickly scanned me for my ID. As soon as she saw that the Academy would be paying for any costs, her jaw dropped as she looked from the monitor to me and back. She then donned the biggest smile I have ever seen on a living being. Think of the Cheshire cat, multiply that by twenty. It was slightly frightening actually. "Alright, everything is in order. We will handle all of the paper work. How many keys will you be needing?" She asked me, still baring that creepy ass smile. It took me a few minutes to respond as I was trying to shake the chill that was quickly running down my spine. "I guess I will take four keys." "What are the other three keys for, may I ask?" "One key is for my roommate and the other two are spares." I told her as she got a strange look in her eye that quickly faded away.

*Realtor's point of view*

_My god! This kid must be pretty fucking important if he is being backed entirely by the Academy. If I can get in good with him then I could be set for the rest of my life and I know just what to do._

"Alright Mr. Joel, I can only give you three keys for now. The fourth key will be ready later today. I could drop it of when it is ready." I told to the white-haired boy before me. He replied with a simple "That will be fine."

_Okay, not Mr. Personality but still. Now I just need to get ready for tonight._

*Emerald's point of view*

The realtor handed me three keys but tried to keep contact with my hand for a fairly long time. I took a quick peek at her aura and saw a tinge of hot pink run through it for a brief second. I have never seen this happen so I was unsure of what it meant. I decided to try and figure that one out later. I took the keys and started to walk out when I got a quick flash of the aura that had been following me and Cynthia all day.

_Alright I have had enough of this stalker bullshit. Time to take action._

I grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper by the door and wrote down a grocery list. My plan was to give the list to Cynthia to keep her occupied while I took care of our little stalker. I walked out and met back up with Cynthia.

"Hey Cindy, I got the keys. Here is yours, I also was hoping you could go pick up some groceries for dinner tonight while I get the place ready. It is right over there" I told her as I gave her the key and list and pointed towards our new residents. "That is fine I guess but I can help you," she tried to say, but I simply told her I would be fine on my own and that it was faster to do things this way. After some contemplation she just shrugged and walked off. I then walked into an ally and jumped into a shadow. I waited until a shadow walked into the ally. The shadow had the same shape as the aura and seemed to be searching the ally desperately. I reentered the realm of light behind the creature. The first thing I noticed was that the creature looked exactly like the female Gatomon that I had protected earlier. She was wearing a white tank top and VERY short jean shorts. I didn't know if it was the same Gatomon or not, but I came up behind her and knocked her unconscious. I picked her up and slung one of her arms over my shoulder and wrapped one around her waist to support her as I walked her over to the restaurant entrance for my new home. I took out one of the keys and unlocked the door and then made my way upstairs to the living area. One of the reasons I chose this building was that it was fully furnished. I quickly found my way to the living room and laid the Gatomon down on the giant C-shaped couch.

After a couple of minutes, she finally woke up. "So would you like to explain why you have been following me and my companion all morning," I asked her when she had started to look around the room. At the sound of my voice she jumped and looked at me with one of the deepest blushes I had seen in some time. Finally she managed to squeak out a response.

"I, I was just saved by someone several weeks ago. I had caught his scent back at the Academy, I followed it and figured out it was coming from you, you look like the boy who protected me but there are a lot of differences as well. I just wanted to thank the one who saved me." As she explained, I realized that she really was the Gatomon I protected. "Alright, I have heard you story. I am the one who saved you from those to vulpine Digimon three weeks ago. My name is Joel but I also go by the nickname Emerald," I said as I walked up to the clearly shocked feline, "and your thanks is received and appreciated." I then placed my hand on her head and gave her a soft pet on the head. She looked up at me with a look of pure adoration and her aura was swirling strongly with that hot pink coloration. All of a sudden, my Digivice and the mark on my hand started to glow. At the same time the mark started to appear on the forehead of the Gatomon. I grabbed my Digivice and saw the same pattern appear on it before the hollow screen popped up with the Gatomon's data.

**Gatomon (Cinthia)**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Holy Beast**

**Attributes: Vaccine, Free**

**Family**: **Nature Spirit, Virus Buster**

**Tamer: Joel**

**It has a very healthy curiosity, so it loves pranks. Although its body is small, it is a precious Holy-species Digimon, and its appearance does not match the true strength it possesses. It wears a Holy Ring on its tail, but if it is lost, its power is decreased and it can no longer exhibit its original power. In order to defend itself, it wears long claws copied from SaberLeomon's data.**

"Did your Digivice just say that you are my tamer?" I heard Gatomon ask me. "Yeah it did. I guess I am your tamer now, not that I know what that really means for either of…" I started to say when I was quickly tackled to the ground by the Gatomon known as Cinthia. She quickly started to lick and nuzzle my neck affectionately. "I am so happy; I have a new tamer who is very kind. You can call me Tia by the way." "Alright Tia," I said trying to push the overly affectionate kitten off of me "I get it, you can stop now." She then crawled off of me slightly embarrassed, although I could definitely hear her purring with my hyper sensitive sense of hearing. "But wait," she started to ask, "I saw you turn into a Digimon. No male has done that before without going feral. So how are you here right now and looking almost normal?"

Instead of saying anything at first, I simply unwound my tails and let up my ears. Upon seeing them she then gasped. To top it all off, I took my battle form and spoke. "I did become a Digimon, though I am more of a hybrid. I was studied for a while and now I have been enrolled into the Academy, this is where I will be living with my observer." After I finished explaining everything I reverted to my humanoid form. "I would like to ask that you keep what I am secret from others for now. The fact that I let you know will probably get me into trouble as is." Tia shook her head vigorously at that and got ready to leave. We both said our goodbyes, and with a sad look Tia started to make her way in the direction of the train station. I made my way back in and went through the house checking every room. There were three bedrooms, each with its own bathroom and shower. The biggest bedroom had a queen size bed as well as another reason I chose this place to live. Hanging from the ceiling by retractable cords was a hammock big enough to fit five people. This was going to be my room and that was going to be where I would sleep.

I finished preparing the other rooms for habitation, and moved to the living room. I looked around again and decided everything was fine how it was. I went into the kitchen to inspect it and to plug in the fridge. It was not a big kitchen and the oven and microwave were very old. After plugging in the fridge, I filled some ice trays I found with water and put them in the freezer. Then I went into the restaurant area on the first level. I found the kitchen and cookware much better there and decided that would be where I would do all the cooking. As I finished my inspection, I heard the door open. I scanned the aura and found it to be Cindy and called out to her. She made her way into the kitchen carrying four bags of groceries. I told her to leave them on the counter and I would use them for dinner. She looked astonished. "Are you sure you are going to use all of them for one dinner?" "Yeah, I have the feeling I will need to make not only a large amount for myself, but I also felt like I might need to make enough for a third person. I don't know why." I replied. She seemed to accept my explanation and she went to check out our new dwellings. As she walked away I yelled out my claim of the room with the hammock. She nodded and continued on her way.

Now that I had my ingredients, I decided to make fettuccini Alfredo, baked chicken, grilled salmon, corn, mashed potatoes, green beans and a frozen cherry pie I had Cindy buy.

*Several hours later*

I was just finishing up with the chicken and put the pie in the oven to cook while we ate. Cindy had finished her inspection of the house and stated I made a great choice. She joined me down stairs and was watching in amazement as I worked with the food. After I set the timer and got all of the food out into the dining area of the restaurant, there was a knock on the door. I immediately recognized the aura of Tia, but she had some square shaped items with her.

"Who is at the door Emerald," asked Cindy from another room. "I think it is the third person I had a feeling would be joining us," I responded as I went to let her in. "Tia, what are you doing here… with luggage," I asked the embarrassed girl with the swishing tail before me. She looked me dead in the face, her face as red as can be, and said "When I got back to the dorms, the supervisors stated that since I now had a tamer, I wouldn't be staying in the dorms and told me to pack my things. So I came here, hoping I could… Stay with you, since you are my tamer." She finished with a little hesitation. I simply looked at her and smiled. "I don't mind if you stay, but I will have to ask my roommate to see if she is okay with it. I thought I heard Tia hiss a SHE as I set this but thought nothing of it. As I finished saying that, Cindy walked in so I got straight to the point. "Hey Cindy, I forgot to mention earlier, but when I was out shopping I became a Gatomon named Tia's tamer. Said Gatomon has been kicked out of the dorms and was hoping to stay here. Is that alright with you?" I saw a lot of green run through her aura and my instincts were screaming to run. I had figured out that green was jealousy, but I didn't know why she was jealous. To my surprise though she said "of course you can stay, after all he is YOUR tamer."

To defuse the tension I could sense between the two females, I told them both to go sit down while I got the plates.

*Third Person POV*

As Emerald walked away, he did not notice the two girls glaring daggers at each other right behind him. As soon as he entered the kitchen area, Cinthia began to speak. "What is your relationship with MY tamer," She spat putting extra emphasis on the "my", "and what gives you the right to be here." "I am his observer. It is my job to be here." "Well, is it your job to have feelings for him? I don't think so. How can you do your job properly if you are attracted to your subject?" Tia retorted. When she heard this, Cindy immediately started blushing hard. "I have no such feelings!" she tried to argue back. The Gatomon quickly took on a sly grin and said "then you won't mind if I sleep in the same room as Emerald will you?" "Not at all, but will Emerald mind?" The clever Cyberdramon shot back while silently praying that Emerald would mind, especially because she wanted to do that herself. "Speaking of Emerald, what is taking him so long?"

**AAAAAAAGH**

Both girls jumped when they heard Emerald yell and heard a lot of metal hitting the ground.

*Emerald's POV moments earlier*

I stepped into the kitchen as I heard the girls begin to discuss something. I paid it no attention as I focused on locating the plates. After checking all the other cubbards, I moved to the last one. I opened the door and yelled as an avalanche of metal pans and pots rained down on me. Shortly after, the girls busted through the kitchen door both yelling and asking if I was alright. "I am fine girls, this shit happens to me all the time. My tolerance for pain is pretty high as well. Oh, and I found the plates," I exclaimed in triumph as I pointed to the cubbard I had just opened. Both girls' jaws just dropped. I just chuckled at them, causing them both to take on immensely dark blushes. After everyone calmed down and I put everything back neatly, I grabbed three plates and we all walked back to the table to eat.

After the girls ate their fill, I finished off everything as the two girls just stared at me in shock at the quantities of food that I had eaten in such a small amount of time. After the initial shock wore of, we cleaned up the table. I took up the dishes and went to wash them, with Cindy offering to help. As we were doing the dishes, I saw the aura of the realtor walking up to the door. "Hey Cindy, I think the realtor is here with the final key I requested. Could you go meet her at the door?" "Sure but why did you want four keys in the first place?" "I wanted one for the both of us and then two spares, although now we will only have one since we need to give one to Tia now that she will be living here." Cindy nodded her head in acknowledgment and went to the door right as the realtor lady knocked.

*Third person POV*

_With this dress on, that cute boy won't be able to say no to a date with me._ The realtor thought to herself. She was wearing a tight fitting dress that accentuated her D cup breasts and slim figure. The dress was black with intricate designs and patterns on it. She had paid quite a bit for this dress and rarely ever wore it. The realtor had been anticipating either Emerald or his roommate, who she assumed was a male, to be the one who answered the door, but to her surprise Cynthia answered the door. This caught the realtor off guard but then she composed herself. "Hi, I am here to deliver a key to one of the residents. Are you by chance Joel's roommate's girlfriend?" She asked the slightly irritated looking Digimon before her.

_Is this really the realtor, and did she really come here dressed like that just to deliver a key? _Cynthia thought to herself, slightly annoyed at the possible thought that the lady in-front of her had the intentions of seducing Emerald. She was already unhappy about the Gatomon getting in her way earlier. "I am not his roommate's girlfriend, I am his roommate." When she heard that the attractive Digimon in the door was Emerald's roommate, the realtor refused to accept it. "I would like to confirm your statement with Joel himself. For all I know you could be lying to me." "That's fine by me; he will just say the same thing. Hey Emerald, the realtor wants to talk to you." "Alright, I will be out in a second."

"Who is this Emerald, I wanted to speak to Joel," the realtor quickly stated.

*Emerald's POV*

I put the last dish into the strainer and dried my hands as I walked to the front door. I walked up behind Cindy as she moved aside to let me through. "Good evening Ms. Realtor, you look very nice in that dress. Are you meeting up with your boyfriend?" "Uh… Yes I am. I was going to drop off your key and go meet him at the restaurant." She quickly replied. I could tell by the depressed look she had that she was lying, but I didn't say anything for fear of opening some wound that might be causing her to seem depressed, although my sadistic side was literally chanting "DO IT DO IT DO IT." I just pushed it down, we said our good byes and she left just as the timer for the pie went off. "Crap, I better go get that before it burns." I said before rushing into the kitchen. I took the pie out and took it upstairs to the living area. I found Tia already lounging on the couch watching T.V. "Want any pie; it's fresh out of the oven." I asked her as she turned to look at me. She just shook her head no and went back to watching her show. As Cindy came up the stairs she also stated that she did not want any. In the end I just cut myself a piece and ate it on the couch while Cindy and Tia continued to watch TV. After I finished I said that I was going to go take a shower and head to bed. When I mentioned bed, I noticed Tia's ears rise suddenly. "That reminds me, Tia, about your room," I started when she suddenly cut me off. "Actually, I was hoping I could stay in your room. I would feel a lot more comfortable knowing I was close to you." She quickly told me.

_Normally that would be a problem _I thought to myself, _but since I will be staying in the hammock then she can use to the bed so I guess there are no problems._ "Alright, that's fine with me, as long as you sleep in the bed." I told her. She had a very ecstatic look on her face as well as a faint blush. At that exact moment, Cindy passed out on the couch. I rushed over in concern until I realized that she just passed out. _She must have been very tired to just pass out like that_ I thought to myself as I picked her up bridal style. When I turned around and Tia saw how I was holding Cindy, a flash of green ran through her aura before a hot pink aura completely enveloped her. _I really need to figure out what pink means, I have been seeing it a lot today. I wonder why that flash of jealousy appeared in Tia's aura before the pink. _I wondered as I took Cindy to her room and laid her on her bed, careful not to wake her. As I removed my arms from her, she let out a small whimper in her sleep. Hearing this, I gave her a quick pat on the head and heard her release a contented sigh. I walked over to the door, turned off the light and shut the door behind me. Tia was waiting outside the door, tail swishing back and forth like mad. She had a big grin on her face. "My, well I guess now it is our, room is this one at the end," I told her as I opened the door. Once she stepped in, I closed the door behind us and made my way to the bathroom. I took my shower and toweled of. I altered my clothes to just be a pair of shorts for me to sleep in. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Tia was inspecting the room. She turned around just as I was shutting the bathroom door and broke out in a deep red blush. "You ready for bed," I asked her as she nodded and crawled into the bed. I smiled at her and made my way to the hammock. Tia chose this moment to speak. "You aren't going to sleep in the bed?" "No, I picked this room because the hammock was where I was going to sleep." I stated. Tia got a crestfallen look as her aura took on a light shade of blue. I knew this meant she was sad, even though I did not quite understand why. I walked up to her with a smile and gave her a gentle pat on her head. "Can I at least have a good night hug," she asked me as the blue started to fade away with each stroke I gave to the top of her head. Instead of replying, I wrapped her up in a big hug and she quickly started to purr. I broke the embrace and walked over to the hammock. I crawled in and hit the button for it to rise. When it stopped I told Tia goodnight and flipped off the light. I laid back and fell asleep, reflecting on everything that had happened today.

**Me: Alright, I hope you enjoyed, I will not be releasing any more chapters until after Easter. I will also release a few chapters when I do because I won't have any cable or Internet, so no distractions. Now to deal with you my lovely little vixen.**

**(Pulls out rope and ties up Isis)**

**Isis: Ooh, kinky, I like it. Now what will you do to me.**

**(I start walking towards the door to my room)**

**Isis: Hey wait, where are you going.**

**Me: To bed of course. It's one in the morning and I am tired.**

**Isis: But what about me?**

**(I give my evilest grin)**

**Me: Good night.**

**(Turns of light and closes door)**

**Me: One final note. I am still in need of characters, especially tamers. If you have a character you would like me to ad, send me a PM or leave a description a review. Tamers can be male or female, Digimon must be female but don't have to have a tamer. Please include a description of the character including gender, height, hair and skin color, eye color, personality, and age. Thank you to all those who have Favorited, followed and or reviewed my story. Good night all.**


	8. The First Day part 1

**I would like to thank Jake Wolf and Vantage77 for their character submissions as well as Neromon for allowing me to use his character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do own Icerenamon, and Lycoanmon. Jake wolf and Seth Hamilton are owned by Jake Wolf and Vantage77 respectively. Neromon is owned by Neromon.**

*Emerald POV 8 a.m.*

You know, ever since I first arrived in this world, shit has constantly been hitting the fan for me. Now you may be asking what happened this time. Well in order to explain that, we need to go back a few hours. Then I will explain the various events that have let to me standing on a stage with an entire school of hateful female stares upon me.

*Emerald POV 2 a.m.*

I woke up this morning at two same as it has been since I came to in that mirrored room so long ago. I have come to discover that since becoming a Digimon, I only need four hours of sleep in a twenty four hour time period. Once I fall asleep, approximately four hours later I wake up feeling completely refreshed. It is not that I can't go back to sleep, but once I have woken up I can only remain asleep for ten to fifteen minutes at a time.

I stretched out my body after having comfortably slept in my new hammock slash bed. I looked over in the dark and could see that Tia was still asleep with a blissful look on her face. I turned back around and pushed the button to lower the Hammock. Once my feet were planted firmly on the floor and I was standing up, I quickly morphed my clothes to my usual attire in completely black. I walked over to the door without turning on the lights. I exited the room and flipped the hallway light on. I did not want to turn the TV on because it might disturb the other two who were still soundly asleep. I elected to go explore the town and the school to pass the time until sunrise. I walked into the kitchen and ate a slice of pie before turning the hall light back off and leaving a note telling the others what I was up to in case they woke up before I got back. I also told them to head to the Academy without me if I did not return by that time and that I would meet them on campus. I made my way down stairs with my key in the belt pocket I made to hold things when I was in my battle form since I don't wear clothes like that. I also attached my Digivice to the belt as well just in case I didn't have the time to return or something came up.

Once outside, I did a quick sweep of the auras in the immediate vicinity. After confirming that no one would witness my transformation, I took on my battle form so as to raise less suspicion while I was jumping from roof to roof as well as to allow me to keep my ears up and tails out and free without worry of being found out before Tuesday. I back flipped onto the roof of our building and started looking around. I eventually saw a very brightly lit district and decided to go check it out. I quickly launched myself from roof to roof until I was right on the closest building where the light was coming from. I found that this entire area was a very large shopping district with many twenty four hour shops for things ranging from knick-knacks to full on grocery stores and super markets. I made a mental note of this location and how to find it on the ground so that I could go and get groceries after school. It would be nice to be able have enough groceries to last for more than just one meal, especially since the Academy was going to completely cover my grocery bill. After figuring that all out, I started moving all over town, finding several more shopping districts, none as close to home as the first, as well as some fashion districts and a large mall. I moved to the center of town where there was a big clock tower. I looked up at it and noticed I had been running around for an hour and a half. _Well, I guess I can go and investigate the school grounds for another half hour and then_ _return home and destroy that note._ I thought as I made my way along the roofs to the train station. I knew it would be closed and the train would not be running yet, so I jumped down to the tracks and stopped. I had been wanting to find out just how fast my body could move for quite some time, but never got the opportunity until now. I took a track starting position on the tracks, and then I just took off running along the tracks as everything just became a blur around me. After a minute of running I reached the other station and launched myself over the entire building as I landed on the ground on the other side.

_This body is fast. I covered all that distance in a fifth of the time that the train does, and the train moves pretty quickly as well._ I thought, taking my humanoid form and restoring my clothes. I then checked to make sure that I still had my key and Digivice. Satisfied that they were still on my person, I wrapped my tails in the places and flattened my ears. I could sense a lot of people asleep on the campus and figured that was where the dorms were located and didn't want to risk running into any early morning people with my ears and tails out. I walked the remaining way to the grounds and immediately saw a normal Renamon training off to the side of the giant field. I decided to avoid contact and walked the other way when it hit me.

*Third person POV*

"Frozen Crash" A feminine voice said as a giant chunk of ice formed over Emerald and then dropped on his head, hard. "Did any one catch the license plate of that truck," Emerald said groggily as he collapsed and lost consciousness. Then a fox like figure stepped out from behind the gate with a devious grin. She then picked up the unconscious hybrid and disappeared into the shadows.

*Third Person POV 7 a.m.*

Both Tia and Cindy awoke to the sun shining in through the windows. Both girls stretched out and got out of bed. Tia looked over to the hammock where Emerald had slept that night and noticed it was down and he was not in it. She was still a little irritated that she did not get to actually snuggle him all night like she wanted to. Next thing she knew, Cindy busted through the door. "Alright you two, nothing better have…" she started to say as she noticed the Gatomon standing there and the hammock down. She then realized something else important. "Where is Emerald?" Tia simply shook her head signaling that she did not know where he was either.

Both girls made their way out of the room into the living room where Cindy found Emerald's note sitting on the couch. She was worried that Emerald had gone out on his own, but she had come to have a deep trust in Emerald after the three weeks she and the other two Cyberdramon had to study him. She knew he would be cautious and stay out of trouble. She also figured that since there was only an hour until they needed to be at school for the opening ceremony as well as the student class placement.

"Hey Tia, Emerald went out ahead of us. He wrote that he would meet us on campus." Cindy said. In response, Tia gave her a cold glare and stated in a venomous tone, "Only Emerald may call me Tia. You can call me Cinthia." In response Cindy just backed off and nodded nervously. _Damn, someone is a little snippy_ She thought to herself as Tia settled down. They both went to their respective bathrooms to shower and prepare for the day.

*Half an hour later*

Both girls where now dressed and ready to leave for the Academy. Tia wore a white midriff T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Like Emerald, she also went shoeless, choosing to be able to feel the ground on her bare feet. At the Academy, there is no formal dress code as students are allowed to wear anything they want. This includes allowing students to go shoeless. Cindy on the other hand needed to dress in a more appropriate manner since she was to be the teacher's aide for Emerald's class. She chose to wear a knee length black skirt, Thigh high dark leggings, black high heels, a white blouse, and a black jacket. As the pair stepped out and locked up the building, they joined a large heard of students who hadn't moved into the Academy dorms in advance. As they walked to the station to board the train to the school grounds, a bad feeling about the opening ceremony for the new school year crept over Cindy. _I sure hope Emerald is okay_. She thought to herself upon entering the packed train just beside Tia. Several minutes later, the train came to a stop and everyone started to file off of it and up the trail leading to the school grounds.

As the two girls entered the grounds, Cindy stated that she had to go and join the faculty. Tia decided to look for Emerald since she still had a few minutes until the ceremony began. As she walked around the grounds, she caught Emeralds scent and followed it until it just suddenly disappeared in a shadowy corner near some buildings. This worried Tia but she did remember him disappearing into shadows the day he saved her. What stopped her worry from completely leaving her was the scent of another female combined with Emeralds. This caused a strong feeling of irritation welling up in her heart and decided that when she sees Emerald again, she would get the full truth out of him by any means necessary.

Tia heard all the other students start to file into the gym building. She wanted to keep searching for Emerald but knew there would be problems if an alpha were not to attend the ceremony. She made her way into the building and took her seat in the front row of chairs that had been set up in front of the large stage at the back of the giant gymnasium. From her position Tia could see the secretary, few teachers she recognized, and Cindy all sitting in chairs off to the side of the large podium in the center of the stage. The lights started to dim as the spotlights on the stage came on. The secretary, a very busty Arukenimon with a nice hour glass figure, stood up and walked to the podium and cleared her throat.

"Welcome students to the illustrious Digi Academy of North America. You are all here because you have the ability to help fight against the feral Digimon that bio emerge into this world. You the tamers fight alongside your partner Digimon to suppress the threat. Before I introduce the next speaker, I want to make one thing clear. So long as you are students of this Academy, you are all equals. Though they are viewed and looked down upon as lower class citizens outside these walls, inside them they are equals who can only be judged by their results, not their sex. I am of course talking about the male tamers and tamers to be. Though they are few, I want you all to treat them with the proper respect that they deserve. I will now call these students to the stage along with their respective partners, though I should mention that ten of the males currently attending are in the Digital world looking for their partners. For now I will introduce those that are here. First, the first year tamer to be, Jake Wolf,"

After his name was called, a boy of about nineteen or twenty years of age stood up and walked to the stage. He then took his place directly next to the podium. The boy was six feet tall with slightly messy dirty blonde hair, a slight tan. What was most noticeable about him though was the golden color of his eyes. For his attire he was wearing black sneakers, blue jeans, a plain T-shirt, and a bandana wrapped around his head like a headband. He also had a pair of sunglasses hanging from his right pocket, which he grabbed and slipped on shortly after getting on the stage.

"Next is Seth Hamilton, a second year tamer to be." The next thing anyone knew, a boy just appeared on the stage out of nowhere. It became very obvious very quickly to the first years that the boy was a hybrid of Digimon and human parents. The second years and above simply looked on at what they had all deemed to be nothing but a freak since the very first day at the Academy one year ago. Even some of the teachers by the doors in the back gave disgusted looks at the quiet hybrid. Seth crossed his arms over his chest and just kept his head low, disallowing any from seeing his red eyes. He had short dark brown hair covered by a black hat with the emblem of a wolf dead center. He was wearing an unzipped grey and black fleece jacket. Through the opening, a short sleeved under armor shirt could be seen. He was also wearing grey cargo shorts and black sneakers. You could see that he was uncomfortable in front of all those people, a testament to his withdrawn nature.

"For the final male currently on campus, I will allow the headmistress to introduce him, though I would like his partner Cinthia to report to the stage. Now I give you, Headmistress Isis." At the statement whispers of confusion started to spread through the student body over this mysterious male student that was getting special attention for the headmistress to be introducing him personally. In this school dominated by girls, the headmistress was idolized and borderline worshipped by the student body, both male and female. When the chatter finally died down, Tia made her way onto the stage. This caused more of an uproar. For a first year student to become the tamer of a second year alpha within the top five of the school was unheard, especially when the first year was male. Now everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting to see this student.

After some time the headmistress walked out from the side of the stage and the entire school was in an uproar of screams of adoration for the alpha of alphas. Isis was not just the headmistress of the North American branch of the Digi Academy, but is also known as the frozen terror, a nickname she picked up after taking down every other alpha across the world without a single scratch. The cheers that spontaneously started died just as quickly when everyone noticed the Idol's tail wrapped around and unconscious, boy with long white hair, dark skin, and black clothes. Upon seeing this well-known display of affection amongst all the different Renamon variations, a massive wave of rage became directed towards the unconscious boy. The large amount of killing intent directed toward the poor boy caused him to stir and regain consciousness. Sensing this, the white vixen gently placed the boy on his back on the stage and unwrapped her tail from around his body.

*Emerald's POV*

I opened my eyes and was immediately assaulted by a sense of impending doom. I found that I was lying on my back and performed a kick up to get back to my feet. The first thing I saw after steadying myself was and entire audience of very pissed of girls, almost all with a violent red running rampant through their aura. All of said girls were currently staring daggers at me. I started to look around for a means of escape when I saw the vulpine figure standing at the podium about one foot to my right. The kitsune was wearing a white blouse with a low cut that gave a great view of the cleavage of her DDD sized breasts. She was also wearing a skirt with a slit up the side running to her mid-thigh. She may have looked different than what she did in my nightmare, but there was no mistaking her. That was definitely the fox who had been trying to kill me in my dreams. On pure instinct I started to make a mad dash in the other direction but before I was out of arm's length, she grabbed me by the holy ring around my neck. My momentum took my feet out from under me as I fell to the ground. I hit my head on the ground and yelp do to how unexpected it was and the next thing I knew Tia was looking over me asking if I was alright. I assured her that I was fine. After she calmed down, the current bane of my existing kneeled down beside me. "Don't worry my little toy; I won't hurt you… yet." The her statement caused me to cough up a decent bit of blood as gasps could be heard from over half of the girls in the audience, while the other half gave off very menacing growls that would make normal grown men shit themselves senseless. Tia on the other hand just kneeled there holding my arm tightly with her mouth gaping open. After the initial shock war off, I started to relax a little knowing that nothing was going to happen at the moment, but I stayed on my guard, ready to jump into the nearest shadow should the need arise.

Seeing that I would be fine, the snow white vixen stood back up and walked back to the podium. As soon as she prepared to speak, every fiber of my being could sense that nothing but trouble awaited me in my immediate future. She then started to speak.

"Hello my fine young students and welcome to your new school year here at the glorious Digi Academy. For those of you who are first years and might not know me, I am Isis. I am your new headmistress for your stay here at the Academy. I am here to discuss several changes to the curriculum as well as the school grounds. Before I do that though, I would like to introduce the one that I have deemed worthy of being my mate," she said as she then motioned to me, "this is Joel Jones, and I hope you treat him with the respect he deserves." I heard her say this but from the looks I was getting, I knew I was royally fucked right out of the gate. "Now, for the changes that have been made to the Academy, the first and most important change is that now all Tamers as well as Digimon will be taking part in the alpha trials and the strongest student will be taking me on in one on one battle. The Alpha trials with start tomorrow morning. Next, some of you may have noticed the large building next to the gym. That is our new pool. For now, it is off limits to all students without special permission from me. The final, change will be taking place during physical education. You will find out more about that later though, so for now you are dismissed. You can find your class assignments posted outside. Come along Emerald my dear, you will be coming along with me." She said as she looked to where I had been. What she didn't know was that I slipped into the shadows with Tia when everyone's attention was on her. I stayed long enough to learn how to find pout my class and took Tia with me through the shadow plane out of the building where I reentered the normal plane. "Like hell I am going anywhere with or near you, you crazy bitch." I muttered under my breath. I gave Tia a second to rest; she did not seem too well after our little trip through the shadows. I walked over to the tables and looked at the list and found that I was in room A3 on the third floor while Tia was in C2 on the floor below. I walked back over and informed her of her class assignment. We made our way into the building and Tia showed me to my storage locker and then to my room. She then left with a sad look, probably because we weren't in the same class. I walked over to the window and saw the huge crowd forming around the lists out in the field. As I scanned the area I noticed that there was a large tree outside the window just below it near the back of the class. I walked to the desk nearest it, opened the window, and took a seat to wait until my other classmates, all of which probably hate my guts, showed up. The next person to walk through the door was a boy wearing a hat with the brim covering his eyes. _Oh thank god. There is another male in this class beside me._ I thought to myself as the boy slipped into a chair in the back corner. Out of nowhere, I caught a scent that reminded me of my own. I figured out it was coming the boy. I gained a devilish grin, hidden by my collar, and thought to myself; _It appears I am not the only one who isn't completely human here. This will be interesting._ My smile was instantly lost when the next two of my classmates walked in. Both the Neromon and the Renamon who had chased me weeks ago where walking in giggling and chatting… until they saw me. As soon as I saw them, I pulled my headband down over my eyes and put my head down on the desk, hoping to not draw their attention to me. I quickly switched to just aura vision and took note of their particular auras.

Then I noticed that they both stopped talking and looked right in my direction. I was silently screaming fuck in my head as they quickly made their way over to me. They stopped right beside me and I could sense the waves of aggression radiating from the two of them. Instead of looking up, I simply tried to play it off that I hadn't even realized they were there, but that façade died pretty shortly when I heard one of them speak to me. "Hey you, you're that new first year that is the headmistresses little pet aren't you? Are you so pathetic male that you would suck up to her just to try and be more than the worthless dirt that you are. At least Seth over there accepts his place." She said with a snotty sense of superiority. I continued to act like they weren't there but I knew it was futile. "Hey, you will look at me when I talk to you trash!" I am not new to taking verbal abuse, seeing as my mother gave it to me quite frequently. My nature just allows me to blow it off, but in this situation, I knew that if I didn't acknowledge them then they wouldn't leave me alone, so I looked up but kept my eyes covered. Again, this seemed to annoy the one who had been speaking, while the other one simply kept silent although she was giving off just as much aggression as her mouthy friend. "I said look at me. Take off that headband." "I would rather not, thank you. Now could you leave me alone, I am sure you have better things to do then annoy me. Having said this, I already knew what her reaction would be, but what I had not calculated was the gasps from the large number of other female students who had walked in during their little "talk" to me. What I did not know about the Neromon that I had just told off, was that she was the top alpha of the school just below Isis. This meant that she had as much authority within the school as any of the teachers. She quickly became enraged and snatched my headband clean off of my head. I opened my eyes in surprise and both the girls in front of me felt the full affects that my eyes tend to have on people, though each girl experienced a different aspect. The Renamon looked into my eyes and I could sense the aggression being replaced by a very docile and calm feeling, the first effect of my eyes on some people and animals. The other, less savory effect was being experienced by the Neromon. While my eyes bring almost an instant calm to some people, to others it causes extreme unease mentally. Normally I avoid this by not looking directly into other peoples' eyes but this opportunity gave me the chance to grab my headband back and replace it over my eyes.

During their sneak peek at my eyes, the aggression died down completely. The Neromon's rage flooded back quickly but the Renamon was still exuding that docile aura that was slowly changing into a happy, yellow aura. The Neromon got ready to strike me and I knew it. I was about to jump into the shadows under the desk when the Renamon caught me off guard with the first words she had said since walking over to me. "Let's just go get our seats Nero, he isn't worth our time." She said this last part with disdain in her voice, but her aura was actually showing that she was not as hateful toward me as she was confused. Her friend, Nero simply shook her head and they walked to the front of the class and took their seats. The Renamon gave me another quick look over her shoulder and still had that aura about her. I thought it was strange but let it go, assuming that the calm my eyes made her feel lightened up her feelings towards me. I adjusted my headband so that I was only exposing my right eye and looked around the room. I noticed that every chair was now filled. It would appear that the boy that Nero had referred to as Seth and I were the only males in this class. I already knew that Cindy was going to be the teacher's aide so she could continue observing me, although I am pretty sure she had long forgotten about her duty the day before. What I still did not know was who the teacher herself or himself would be. Now knowing what this world was like, I had assumed that the teacher was female and had prepared for the torrents of abuse I would be facing if they were of the same mindset as the rest of the girls in that room who were all focusing massive amounts of killing intent upon me.

The door opened and in walked Cindy. She scanned the room and found me and gave a small wave. When they saw this, every girl immediately looked at me with pure hate in the eyes. I simply gave a sheepish wave back and shrank in my chair. I was not used to that much hatred flowing at me at one time so I was starting to get uncomfortable. Due to sliding down, I could not see as I heard the teacher walk into the room, but found it strange when there where gasps all around the room. Then she spoke and I shot up like a rocket. Standing at the head of the class was the headmistress, writing her name on the board. _Please don't but what I think you are_ I screamed mentally as she turned around to face the class, and the dreaded words slipped from her mouth. "Hello class, you all know that I am the headmistress of this Academy, but now I am also your class's teacher.

**Slam**

Everyone in the class turned to stare at me in shock as I slammed my head hard onto the desk I was sitting at. I then muttered under my breath, "is this some kind of sick joke. Seriously God, what did I do to piss you off so much? Fuck my Luck." My little outburst did not cause the vixen to falter in her introduction. "I look forward to teaching you all as well as getting to know a certain someone a lot more," she said as she gave me a sly look. I simply groaned and started to stare out the window, eliciting some more growls of irritation at my disrespect.

"That will be enough of that class, now if I may continue," Headmistress Isis growled at the class, clearly unhappy of their attitude towards me, "You will call me Ms. Isis when in class and Headmistress outside. The only one who may refer to me as they please is my mate. This," she said gesturing to Cindy who was simply standing off to the side, "is my aide, Ms. Cynthia. She is a prodigy as she is the same age as all of you but has graduated from the Academy after only a single year." After her introduction, I could see the entire class give off waves of admiration for the girl I came to befriend. Ms. Isis waited until the class calmed down before continuing. "In preparation for the trials tomorrow, we will be spending the first half of the day doing mock battles between Digimon and tamers as well as allowing the tamers to get a feel for the devices they will be using to fight in the trials tomorrow. You boys should leave now so the girls may change into their gym attire." I simply looked away from the window at her then stood up. I didn't feel like making my way close to that demented fox, so decided for a faster way down. Before I could enact my exit, I noticed Seth's aura just disappear and reappear out on the field._ This boy is definitely quite interesting_ I thought to myself as I decided to keep an eye on him. I walked to the window and jumped onto the window sill, then hopped down into the tree just below the window. As I jumped out the window, everyone in the class ran to the window to watch me fall. I heard many groans of disappointment when I hopped off of the tree limb that I had landed and balanced on.

I walked over to the area where I sensed Seth reappear. When I found him, he was sitting on some bleachers that had been set up around one of the many small rings that the field now contained. I went up and sat next to him and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Joel, though my friends call me Emerald. It is good to see that I am not the only guy in this school. I heard you name was Seth, it's nice to meet you" I said to him. Seth simply turned his head towards me while keeping his eyes hidden by the brim of his hat. After a few seconds, he told me something that caught me slightly off guard. "You shouldn't hang around a "freak" like me. It already looks like everyone else has it out for you as is, being seen talking to me will only make it harder on you." He told me this and then just turned his head to continue to look out over the empty field as tons of female students, humans wearing gym uniforms and Digimon in their battle forms, came spilling onto the fields. I decided that it must be that all the classes will be participating in these mock battles. All of the students took seats on the various bleachers strewed over the grounds.

Once every one was seated, Ms. Isis walked out, wearing a VERY tight gym uniform, followed by the Renamon and Neromon from my class. Between them was a table full of small, strange, gold colored objects. They stopped in the middle of the field and set the table down. To my surprise, I heard another male voice do a cat-call to the, I will admit, very attractive kitsune. When we heard this, both me and Seth face palmed at the boys bout of masculine stupidity. I looked around and quickly found the culprit to be a blonde boy wearing sunglasses and a cocky grin. The fox just ignored this as she pulled a microphone from God knows where. "Alright all you tamers out there, these," she started as she pointed to the various objects behind her, "are retro called retro weapons. A retro weapon is different from normal weapons in that they take on the form of jewelry when inactive and can only be wielded by its owner. These versions are designed to recognize any student as its owner. Each one is unique and can take the form of a different style of weapon. In fact, Emerald could you report to the field."

Hearing my name, I just sighed and jumped off of the bleachers and walked over to her. "Emerald, I would like you to demonstrate the use of retro weapons using your own." Figuring that the two items hanging from my wrist were what she was talking about, I grabbed the one hanging from my left wrist and tugged. Immediately it grew into its full size. "Alright now let us see its capabilities if you would be so kind." I then started morphing the blade into different blades. I heard a lot of the human girls start oohing and ahing over the weapons ability. Sadly for me though, things were about to go downhill fast for me as the headmistress called for a Digimon to volunteer to be my opponent. Before any of the audience could say anything, the Neromon behind me spoke up. "If it would please you headmistress, I, Alpha Nero, would like to challenge him." She said giving me an evil glare behind the teachers back with an aura dripping with malice for me. I looked over at the fox who I hoped would say no, only to see a delighted smile come over her. "Of course you may, as the top alpha among the students you would be great." "Fuck my luck," I muttered under my breath as I walked over to one side of the ring on the field and she walked over to the other.

"I'll go easy on you male." The black fox stated with a cocky grin and smug laugh. Everyone started to laugh and jeer. Now, most people would have been intimidated or disheartened to be laughed at like that, but for me it was no big deal. What pissed me off was that fact that she was underestimating me. I was quite irate and decided I was going to put her down even if I had to reveal my little secret in front of the entire school. This bitch had to go. I decided that I was going to embarrass her in front of the entire student body, and I knew just how to do that. I shifted the shape of my blade into a hula hoop with a razor sharp outer edge which I embedded into the ground beside me enough to allow it to stand freely. Seeing my choice of weapon and thinking it was just a plain hula hoop she scoffed at me once again. Ms. Isis walked in-between the two of us as I crossed my arms in front of me while my color hid the green I was bearing. "Alright you two, this is a sparring match that will last for three rounds or until someone has two victories. To win, you must either get you opponent into a straddled position or immobilize your opponent. I will step in if I deem one of these two conditions to have been met. Alright begin." She yelled as she jumped out of the ring.

I remained in place with my arms crossed and my open eye following her. She quickly started dashing at me. Her paw quickly started to be surrounded by a dark aura as she shouted out Shadow Paw. She thrust her paw in my direction. What she did not know about me was that my brother had taught me self-defense when I was younger, with this very style of attack being one I became very good at turning around. As soon as her paw was an inch from my chest, I twisted my body around and grabbed her attacking paw by the wrist. I continued my turn to bring my other hand to the back of her neck while using my feet and her own momentum to bring her feet out from under her as I slammed her down to the ground, and to finish off the maneuver, I finished my spin by bringing the leg that had not tripped her up over her back, effectively putting me in a mounting position on her back. By the time she realized what had happened, Ms. Isis was already calling it my victory. I got off of her back and heard gasps from the others all around us.

Neromon pulled herself off of the ground, and I could see the look of pure rage on her face. "You got lucky; I will make sure it does not happen again." She threatened me as she made her way back to the other side and I walked back to my hoop. I knew she wouldn't make that same mistake again and prepared for the worst; already knowing she has long distance attacks in her arsenal. Ms. Isis walked back in the middle and started the next match. As I expected, Nero kept her distance. She jumped into the air and yelled out her next attack Blood Rain. Several blood red diamonds formed in front of the black fox and then launched themselves at me. I quickly grabbed the hoop and used my new agility to quickly spin and dodge some of the gems while using the hoop to destroy the remaining gems. Using my left over momentum, I started to spin the hoop around my arm, over my head and stopping it around my waist as I swayed them back and forth to keep the ring circling my hips. I was clearly taunting the vixen, and it was working. As soon as she hit the ground, she launched herself at me. She aimed for my legs. I saw this and just knew I was going to enjoy this more than I probably should. As she was about to grab my legs, I jumped and leaned back. The hoop hit the ground as I brought my legs up into the air, pulled my body out of the hoop into a handstand on top of the hoop as the very surprised female then shot through the opening as I balanced myself on it. I lowered my feet and started to stand on the hoop so I could watch the fox scramble to get back into a standing position. I remained crouching while continuing to balance while slightly rocking the hoop from side to side. The look of range on her face at my antics brought a huge smile to my face. "Do you think this is some sort of game? Fight me you bastard!" She screeched. When I heard her losing her cool like that, I pulled down my collar enough to show her the grin plastered on my face as I retorted back "Actually yeah, I do think of this as a game right now, in fact I am having a lot of fun, why, aren't you having any fun?"

My smile only got bigger as I saw her jaw just drop at my comment. I took advantage of her temporary shock and grabbed the hoop and jumped to the ground as I dashed at her. I swung the hoop down in a slashing movement which she came out of her shock just in time to dodge. I quickly jumped to get away before she could retaliate, but she grabbed me by the ankle before I could get too far and then through me. When I hit the ground, I rolled my body to lessen the damage and get back to my feet quickly. When I was back up, she was gone. I searched for her aura and couldn't find it. I then grabbed the other retro weapon on my right wrist and removed it. I then turned the left hand one into a copy of oath-keeper while turning the right one into oblivion. I then reversed my grip on them so the blades were running along my fore arms. I then increased my aura range to its max, preparing for her to attack me.

**(Play For Whom the Bell tolls by Metallica for the remainder of the fight)**

That is when I sensed her aura suddenly appear behind me. I whirled around, bringing my left arm into a defensive position in front of me as a blade of pure shadow came down at me. As soon as the two blades made contact, I shoved her forward, forcing her to remain in the air as I swiped for her with my right hand, barely nicking her as she phased out and phase back in a good distance away. By this point the crowd was going insane, cheering on the Neromon who was quickly realizing that I wasn't going to be as easy to beat as she originally thought. I then started to laugh in a very sadistic manner. To her surprise I began to sing the lyrics to "For Whom the Bell Tolls". When I started to sing, Ms. Isis quickly got a very worried look as she yelled out to the Neromon. "Alpha Nero, don't hold back. If you do he is going to slaughter you." "What do you me…" Nero did not get to finish her sentence as I had rushed her with both blades while still singing. She tried to dodge only to be caught by my version of oblivion and thrown across the field. She managed to land on her feet but I was already on her once again, only this time I returned my hold of the blades to a normal one again. I brought oblivion down and she parried it with her sword of darkness, but I then swung oath-keeper in a sideways arc. I could see the look of disbelief and slight fear she had as she was to worn out to phase out or dodge.

"Stop, the winner of the round and the match is Emerald." Ms. Isis yelled hurriedly. I stopped singing and stopped the blade less than an inch from her ribcage. I straightened up and backed off of the poor shaking fox. By this point the crowd had gone silent after watching the unbelievable site of their best alpha being beaten by a human, a male human at that. I reattached the chains to the blades to my wrists without revealing my holy rings and they returned to their usual shape and size. I then walked back up to the fox, still trembling in disbelief. At my approach she cringed, until I reached my hand out to help her up. She looked from my hand to me and back to my hand. She then looked at me again so I pulled my collar back down with my other hand and gave her my friendliest smile. She finally seemed assured that I was not going to do anything else and reached out to my hand and grabbed it. I then hoisted her back to her feet and released her hand and gave her some space. The Renamon from earlier rushed over to her and started asking her if she was okay while giving me a look of pure astonishment, as well as what I thought may have been a touch of admiration.

"Well that was fugh…" I started to say as I was swiftly tackled to the ground by a very happy and affectionate Tia as she nuzzled into my neck and chest. "Wow Emerald, that was amazing. Where did you learn to do that with a hula hoop, I have never seen anything like that." She started asking me excitedly. "I actually taught myself that in order to win a bet with the friend who gave me this nickname. She said that I could not beat the shit out of someone only using a regular hula hoop. I proved her wrong, though the hand-stand and standing on it was something I came up with on the spot to save my ass when I started to taunt her. I didn't think it would work out so well to be honest. This Digital body rules," I said into her ear in a whisper causing her to give a light gasp as she started to blush deeply. I looked over to where Cindy and Ms. Isis were standing, both pouting. I was a bit confused about why Cindy was pouting. With Ms. Isis, I could understand her being jealous about Tia's behavior, but I did not get why Cindy was upset. Finally I pushed Tia off, which she whined about for a few seconds, and stood up to walk off the field. As I turned to walk off the field, I heard Neromon call out my nickname, I turned around, surprised to hear her refer to me in such a friendly manner. "What can I do for you Neromon?" I said with a smile as Renamon helped her walk over to me. "I wanted to apologize, I was wrong to look down on you. Rena here helped me realize that. You can call Nero, by the way. I can't wait to face you tomorrow in the Trials." "Don't worry about it. You aren't the first nor will you be the last I am sure. Also, you two complement each other well. I can see that you two are good friends, don't ever let each other go." I told the two foxes. Nero started to smile at me and nod in acknowledgement while Renamon simply started to blush and become flustered over my comment.

I turned once more to head back to the bleachers where I was, but before I could take a step, two white hands clamped onto my head. Before I could react, the vixen who had managed to sneak up behind me thrust my head into her chest and held it there. "Just as I expected of my wonderful mate to be." Ms. Isis squealed while still clinging to my head as if her life depended on it. I started to freak out because I couldn't breathe, and as I started to try and struggle, she clamped down on my head even harder. As I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness, I instinctively did the first thing that came to mind; I chopped the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious. "Sweet air" I gasped as I fell to my hands and knees gasping in air. Before Ms. Isis could hit the ground, I lunged and managed to catch her before she hit the ground to hard. I picked her up and walked her over to the bleaches and layered her down in an open spot. I then made my way back to my seat as the entire student body and faculty looked at me as if I just bitch slapped a God or something. After the initial shock wore away, Cindy walked to wear Ms. Isis had dropped the mic and picked it up. "Alrighty… then. I guess since Headmistress Isis is… incapacitated at the moment, I will take over from here. For the next match…" She started reading off the match ups and directing them to their respective rings. This continued on for several more hours until lunch. Little did I know how interesting the rest of this day would be.

**Well it is done. Took me much longer than anticipated but I hope you all like it. I also hope to have part two up soon. Also, for the trials chapter you may want to look up the video (Smile HD) on youtube in order for a certain scene to make sense. But be warned, it is slightly disturbing.**


	9. The First Day part 2

**Me: Alright guys, Sorry for the wait but here is the chapter.  
**

**Isis:It is about time I got more air time. I have been feeling so neglected.**

**Me: Maybe if you learned to reign it in, that wouldn't become a problem. Also stop messing with my dreams, it's weird.**

**Isis: But that is the only time I get to do anything my way**

**Me: That aside, I would like to say, Vantage I hope you enjoy my portrayal of Seth. If you have any problems pm me and I will work on it for the next chapter. Now, on with the show.**

*Renamon's POV after Emerald's match*

_What's wrong with me? Ever since I looked into that male Joel's eyes this morning I can't get him out of my head, and why is it that what he told me and Nero makes me feel so happy._ I thought to myself as I helped the still tired Nero to the bleachers to rest. When we got to the bleachers, all the girls started to tell Nero things like, "it was just a fluke" or "why did you hold back against that trash" and it was getting to me more than it should have over a male, but every disrespect they uttered towards that boy only fueled my anger more. Even though they thought that Nero had been holding back, both she and I knew that so was he, a lot. In their fight at the end, he started to exude ungodly amounts of energy for a human, but none of that energy was actually being used during the entire fight. The other girls aren't as attuned to it as me and Nero, but that boy has a lot of strength. That boy may even have the strength to beat Nero. There is something strange about him. I almost fear seeing him going all out in any kind of fight. And for some reason when I look at him, I remember that boy who arrived three weeks ago, but he couldn't be the same person, it just isn't possible.

*Emeralds POV*

"Finally, it's lunch time" I cheered after all the matches were over. About half an hour ago, Ms. Isis finally woke up after I knocked her out to escape her death hold. She quickly jumped up to the row where I was and tried to scold me for doing what I did, until I reminded her that I was on the verge of passing out and she wouldn't let go.

We were told that we would be getting a two hour break for lunch. Tia and Cindy both made their way over to me. Both girls told me that they had things they had to take care of during the lunch break but that they would show me to where the cafeteria was. Ms. Isis tried to persuade me to eat lunch with her in her office, but to be honest; the thought of being alone with her in any room scared me shitless. Especially after she whispered that she would get even with me for knocking her out. As they showed me to the cafeteria, my two roommates explained that the dining was all you can eat and very extravagant and that you can eat lunch anywhere so long as you remain on campus. After some twists and turns, we finally made it into the eating area and I almost fainted at the glorious site before me. There were so many different kinds of foods but all I could see were my two favorite foods sitting right next to each other, lobster and T-bone steaks. I all but dashed to the plates and trays. I grabbed two trays and six plates, one tray in my left hand one in my right, each holding three plates. I quickly made my way over to the steaks and shellfish and filled up every plate to the best of my ability, while also eliciting many looks of pure disgust. Once every plate was full I walked out of the cafeteria and made my way onto the roof. I looked around and saw no one around. I then jumped up onto the flat part of the building that encompassed the door leading onto the roof; effectively putting me out of sight should anyone come to the roof. It was here that I wolfed down my food.

*Half Hour Later*

After about a half hour of eating, I was down to the last two lobsters when I heard the door open to the roof. I put the lobster that I was getting ready to crack into back on my plate with the other as I took to the shadows to spy on the person who had come to the roof. Within the shadows I saw that it was Seth by himself. He sat down with a plate full of food. Before he could start eating, the door to the roof flew open once more, revealing a Witchmon, two humans and a Mummymon step onto the roof. The Witchmon looked around and quickly spotted Seth. When the two looked at each other, Seth stood up and prepared to walk away, but the Witchmon was not about to have that. "Hey freak, have you seen that new boy, Joel. Word is that he was seen coming up here to eat his lunch alone." Seth simply shook his head no and tried to walk away again. "And where do you think you are going," the Witchmon said with a sneer as she hit the plate of food out of Seth's hands. Normally, I would have been on her like white on rice for that blatant waste of food, but two things stopped me from doing anything. The first was that I did not want to reveal myself until I was supposed to, and the second was that the boy gave no reaction. I would have read his aura to see what he was feeling over her action, but I can't sense aura through the light-shadow barrier. The next thing she did ended up making me say screw it as I got ready to leap out of the shadows and send a certain snobby Digimon to the infirmary. The Witchmon back-handed Seth while yelling at him to do something. She hit him so hard that it knocked the hat right of his head while leaving a red mark on his cheek where she made contact. He turned to look back at her and I could see the cold look of indifference he had in his surprisingly red colored eyes. I could tell that She could see it too because she shivered slightly before putting her bravado back on. She got ready to slap him again and I was about to jump out when Tia grabbed the offending hand and stopped the Witchmon from doing anything else. "Nayla that will be enough of that." "Alpha Cinthia, what are you doing here? Why are you protecting this worthless freak?" The Witchmon, Nayla, questioned in slight irritation. "The headmistress would like to speak with you and the others who were in either Nero or Renamon's class last year as well as the alphas. I was told to come and get you." I could tell that Nayla wanted to refuse, but from what I was told about this system here. An order from an alpha was absolute to all other students.

Nayla and her friends simply huffed and walked back into the building, with Tia close behind. When they closed the door, I came back out of the shadows while Seth went to pick up his hat. "Now do you see what I mean by not getting involved with me," Seth said to me, catching me off guard. "How long did you realize I had been here?" "I could sense you as soon as you used you power." I started to laugh out loud, only to receive a look from Seth. "What is so funny" he questioned me. "It's nothing. Ever since I saw you in class I could tell you were not a normal human, and from your reaction earlier you could tell that neither was I. I even had a feeling that you would be a very interesting person." I then jumped back up to my food and grabbed the plates. I jumped back down and offered him the remaining two lobsters. For the first time since I met him, I saw a look other than his cold indifference to the world around him. It was a look of pure shock at my actions. "What? Did I do something wrong or offensive?" I asked him as he continued to stare at me incredulously. "You didn't do anything wrong, it's just that no one has ever been kind to me since my parents died. Everyone has just treated me like an inhuman freak." "Well it's not like I am completely human either." I simply stated. To my surprise, he started to laugh. He took the two lobsters and thanked me. "I don't think I have introduced myself. My name is Joel, but my friends call me Emerald." "I am Seth; it's good to meet someone who doesn't think I am worthless." "What are friends for," I stated as if it was nothing. "What… what did you say," He asked me in shock once again. "I said you were my friend, unless you have a problem," I said in a joking manner. He simply shook his head and gave me a big smile which I returned in kind. I put my hand out to him and he clasped it and shook.

"Attention, would Emerald please report to the headmistress's office? Thank you." Both Seth and I heard this announcement made to the entire school. "Seriously? I get enough shit from the other students as is. Hey Seth, come with me. It worries me being in a room alone with that chick." "Yeah sure, after seeing how she acts around you I am not surprised." Seth said laughing slightly.

I put my hand out to Seth and hoisted him onto his feet. We then both made our way to the headmistress's office. I stepped up to the door, but before I could knock the door flew inward and a white flash tackled me to the ground. Said flash wrapped her tail around my waist as she clung to me and buried her face in my neck. "Hello Ms. Isis. Why did you call me here?" I asked the uncomfortably affectionate vixen. "Can't you just call me Isis? It would make me so happy," she said with a very clearly seductive tone. "No. Now why am I here," I asked again, starting to get aggravated at this point. "Oh fine," she started to whine, "There are some people who wish to meet you." I tried to push her off of me but her grip was too strong. I then decided to phase into our collective shadow to escape her grip, rematerializing in the light plane next to Seth. "You don't mind if my new friend joins us right," I said hinting that "no" was not an option. Ms. Isis simply pouted and gestured for us to enter. As soon as we stepped into the room, Isis was, once again, latching on to my back with both her legs and tail wrapped around my waist while she gripped my shoulders with her hands and rested her head on my shoulder. The first thing I noticed was the group of Mon standing in front of me. I recognized them from the old Digimon shows that I had watched as well as two that I did not recognize but had a good idea of the species. I recognized a feminine Mummymon, Aquilamon, and a feminine Guilmon. The two I didn't recognize were dark versions of an Agumon and a Gatomon, only the Gatomon had no holy ring on her tail. I just decided to call them Blackagumon and Blackgatomon.

The Guilmon seemed to be very excited as she pretty much squealed, "Is this the human?" I assumed she was talking about me and that the question was probably redundant seeing as how I was currently doing everything in my power to keep her hands away from my pants as she was now holding herself upon my back with her arms over her shoulders while snaking her hands farther down my body. "Yes, he is the one," she told the hyper red dragonoid. "Really, he doesn't seem like all that much to me," The Blackagumon stated with a hint of arrogance in her tone. "I say we test him," the Mummymon stated. "Sounds good to me." Isis stated gleefully, happy to show me off like I was some sort of trophy. "We can send him to the training grounds in the digital world. You can fight him Blackgatomon since you are the lowest ranked of us." The Blackgatomon looked irritated at Isis's comment but nodded none the less. "Wait," I said," did you say the Digital world?" "Yes young hybrid, we have created a method for traveling back and forth to the digital world. That is where the majority of training is done." The Aquilamon said with a regal tone to her voice. I nodded my head to signal I understood. Instead of using the schools transporter, they decided to use the headmistress's since it leads to a special training field. The Blackgatomon stepped onto the transporter while Isis typed in the coordinates. There was I bright flash of light and the dark feline was gone. "Alright Emerald your turn." Isis said. I stepped into the transporter. Isis hit the button, but for several seconds, nothing happened. The next thing I knew, I was blinded by a bright flash as the last thing I heard was the computer that Isis had been working with repeatedly saying error. When I opened my eyes, I noticed two things. First was that I was encased in a large bubble. Next was that I was hundreds of feet above a large coliseum with a bunch of figures fighting in it. That is when good old Murphy's Law decided to kick in. The bubble suddenly burst and I fell.

*Third Person Coliseum*

In this coliseum, a glorious battle was raging as several male Digimon were battling it out for the right to marry the daughter of this hidden land's king. Since his daughter refused any suitor who came to her, he decided to award her hand to whoever could win in a battle royal. The King, an Imperialdramon (paladin), watched as the battle came down to three; a Gallantmon, a Wargreymon, and a Shinegreymon. The princess, a Lycoanmon that the king found as a Digiegg and raised as his own daughter, looked on in depression at the three that were left fighting for her hand. Her name was Kageko and she was a jet black Lykosmon. All she really wanted was another Lycoanmon or Lykosmon to be her mate, but according to legend, all the other Lycoanmon went extinct long ago. She felt herself becoming more and more depressed knowing that one of those three would end up being her mate whether she liked it or not. Truth be told, she felt nothing for those three and wished that an asteroid would fall from the sky and take all three of them out. She was pulled from her thoughts by a loud crash as the arena became shrouded in dust. As the dust settled, the princess gasped at the sight she saw before her.

*Emerald's POV*

As soon as I started to fall, I took my battle form so as to lower the level of damage that I would take on impact. I noticed as I got closer to the ground that there were only three Digimon left, one of which I was heading right for. I tried to warn the Gallantmon but I was too late. I slammed into him and pushed both of us into the ground forming a large crater as I Digiegged the poor bastard. "Fuck my luck. I can't feel anything." I groaned into the ground as I started to regain feeling in my body, though I wish I hadn't just yet. When the feeling finally came back, I was in excruciating pain. This didn't last long though as my Digital body had an immensely high recovery rate. With the pain finally down to a dull ache. I stood up and dusted myself of. I then unwrapped my tails and relaxed my ears. I looked around as the dust from my crash finally settled. I was caught off guard when I saw a fairly well-endowed female that looked a lot like my battle form only feminine and a lot more wolfish, flying at me. As she crashed into me with a squeal of pure joy, I noted that her bust was probably an E or F cup and that she had a very supple ass. This girl was wearing a very elegant red dress and a silver tiara on her head. "You are a Lycoanmon aren't you," the overly excited girl started questioning me. I looked at her questioningly as I nodded my head. She saw my nod and her excitement increased tenfold. Then she took on a strange look as she started to sniff the air. Her eyes became slightly glazed over and she started to bring her face very close to mine. She was obviously trying to kiss me but, I still had no clue who she was or why I wasn't in the arena with the Blackgatomon. I then became distracted by the massive killing intent directed at my by the other two Digimon in the arena. The Wargreymon stepped forward. "What the hell do you think you are doing interrupting this fight, and why are you getting so close the princess you little whelp," he snarled at me. "Silence," commanded an Imperialdramon wearing a crown in the stands of the coliseum. At this command the Wargreymon backed off but was still glaring at me along with the Shinegreymon just behind him. The princess also seemed to snap out of her daze and pull away slightly while clinging to my arm still. The, what I am guessing, king then continued to speak. "Young one, are you here to join this fight?" He asked me. "That depends, what do I get if I win?" I questioned. "If you win, a huge feast will be held in your honor and you…" "I'm in." I interrupted, not caring about the rest of the prizes. I know it is a bad habit of mine, but I tend to jump into situations that involve food. "Wait father, this is not necessary I," The princess did not get to finish her statement as the king held his hand up. This is very much necessary Kageko my dear. These other two have fought many already. It would be unfair to them to simply stop things now. Now return to your seat and allow them to continue." "But father he is only a rookie level and they are both mega levels." "That is enough return to your seat now." The princess, Kageko, winced at his tone and begrudgingly released my arm and returned to her seat beside the king. After her outburst about our levels, it occurred to me that she was right, I was a lone rookie facing two mega level Digimon. _I am so fucked_ I screamed in my head about this situation. "Well, on the bright side I don't have to hold back and I can try out that new technique I was working on before I left the lab. It won't be enough but at least I can work on it and it won't be two vs one.

I removed the retro weapon from my left wrist and made it take the form of a large scythe with the blade coming out of the mouth of a wolf. I then prepared myself for what I was about to do. The last thing I had been practicing in the lab was making a clone of me from my shadow. I still haven't perfected it yet, as I can only maintain it for five minutes at a time and it cuts my energy down dramatically without giving the clone an equal amount of strength. This was a dual edged sword, but it was the only way to keep the two of them from ganging up on me, seeing as they were getting ready to do just that. As soon as they started to charge me, I summoned my shadow and a darker version of me rose from my shadow with my shadow disappearing in the process. We both took ran in opposite directions. The two megas figured out which of us was the original and they both came at me. I stopped and use my manipulation of light to create a bright flash, temporarily blinding them. While they were blinded I manipulated the light around me to make myself invisible. My shadow also used this moment to go in for an attack but was quickly swatted away hard by the enraged megas who were blindly swinging their limbs. The hit knocked him out and he returned to being my shadow. This downside for this was that I would feel the pain he felt as soon as re reconnected. He reattached at my feet and instantly I coughed a large amount of blood due to the amount of damage he had taken. This caused me to lose my focus and become visible once more as the other two regained their sight. At this point the only thing keeping me up was the scythe that I was gripping for dear life as the two advanced on me. I started to fade into unconsciousness, my last thought being _Alright God, you better send me to hell because if I make it to heaven, I will rip you a new ass._ Finally I reached my limit and passed out right then and there.

I don't know how long I had been out for but I finally opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a female figure leaning over me with the sun shining on her back from a window behind her. "Are you and angel, and am I in heaven?" I said as I sat up, feeling very groggy. My question earned a strong blush and giggle from the female as she replied, "What would you do if I said yes to both?" I looked her dead in the face and said, "Then I would ask you to take me to see God so I can break my foot of in his ass for making my life and luck a living hell." The girl just stopped dead as she looked to see if I was serious. To be truthful, I meant that. Seeing that I was completely serious the girl lunged at me and put me into a tight embrace, or at least she tried to until I subconsciously jumped into a shadow out of reflex. I pulled myself back out in a corner a good distance away. I quickly shifted to my humanoid form and altered my clothes to their usual shape. I put my hand up to my head to pull my headband back over my eyes, but found it to be gone. I looked around the room and saw it in the hand of the wolf girl. As I took another look at her, I remembered that she was that princess Kageko. "Your name is was Kageko right, that means shadow flower if I am not mistaken." I said as she pulled herself up off of the bed. She seemed shocked that I knew. "What are you; you were a Lycoanmon just a second ago and now you look almost exactly like a human. How is that possible?" "Well technique speaking, I am a Hybrid of a spirit evolution," I stated simply, "Can you tell me what happened after I lost consciousness? Also, can I have that headband back?" "Here, I am sorry I took it. You can have my father explain during the banquet about what happened." She said, handing me my headband back. At the sound of the word banquet, my ears perked up. "When will this banquet be? I am quite starving." I said starting to drool. Princess Kageko saw this and giggled, "It is almost done now; you have been out for almost twenty four hours after all." "Twenty four hours!" I shouted, freaking out, "Oh God the girls are going to kill me." I muttered under my breathe. Understanding my shock, the princess walked to the door. "Shall I show you to the dining hall?" I just followed her as we exited the room. I was lagging behind quite a bit as I was still in some pain from the fight. Noticing my lack of speed, the princess slowed down then latched onto my arm once more as she gently leaned into my shoulder. I was incredibly uncomfortable but thought it would be rude to tell her to get off, so I just bore with it. Finally we reached a massive door that opened as we drew near. The princess let go of my arm and the king walked up to the both of us. "Welcome to your victory celebration my friend. I hope you enjoy it as well as… Where did he go?" The king who had closed did not notice until he opened them that I was not still standing in front of him. I had actually made my way to the table before he had even begun to speak. As he looked around confused at my sudden disappearance, he noticed his daughter was just standing there, bug eyed with her mouth just hanging open in shock. "Sweetheart, that is very unbecoming of a princess of an entire nation as well as unladylike in front of your new fiancé." I heard the king mention her fiancé while I was eating, and thought,_ she is very beautiful, her fiancé is a very lucky man, err Mon_. I continued to dig my way through all the food with many Mon around me stopping their own feast to stare at me in pure amazement. I also continued to listen in on the conversation between the princess and her father, the king. "What has you so enraptured my… dear… daughter." The king trailed off and his jaw dropped as he saw the massive mound of dirty plates sitting next to me that was quickly growing larger. By this point I had eaten my way through 45 plates filled to overflowing with food, and I was still going strong. After not eating for more than twenty four hours, my stomach had been all but eating itself ever since I awoke.

When the two royals regained their composure and recovered from their shock, the king made his way to the head of the table as the princess sat in the empty chair on my left. I looked away from my food long enough to see two rolled up banners above the king with ropes hanging down, probably to release them and reveal their contents. I resumed eating as the king began to speak. "My dear Subjects, I, King Damon, have the most wonderful news. The long awaited end of the battle royal has come at last and my daughter now has her fiancé." At the mention of the two events everyone raised their glasses, myself included, and yelled out cheers. The King then continued. "Our brave winner is… actually, I do not believe I got his name. Young warrior, what is your name?" I heard the king ask this and assumed he meant me since I was the only person in that arena who could not be identified, since I wasn't a well-known Digimon type. "My name is Joel, but you can call me Emerald if you like." I stated as I continued to ravish the table of food. "Then, I raise a toast to Emerald, and to my daughter's new fiancé." Everyone repeated the cheers. I turned to the princess beside me. "That reminds me, who is your fiancé, I would like to congratulate him for marrying someone as beautiful, if not overly affectionate, as yourself," I told the now very bashful princess. I had said the last part with genuine honesty but with no ulterior thoughts or motives behind it. It was a huge surprise when the king pulled the rope, releasing the banners while proclaiming, "In the hopes of a fruitful relationship, we give our best regards to the new couple, Princess Kageko and Prince Emerald." The last part of his statement did not quite sink into my head until I saw the two banisters. On one banister was a picture of the princess, surround by a heart with the words, bride to be under the heart. What made me nearly choke was the second banner, which consisted of a picture of myself while I was unconscious, also within a giant heart with the words groom to be on it. After managing to swallow the mouthful of food I was choking on, with some help from the princess patting me on the back, I quickly stood up and shouted, "What do you mean couple, when did this happen? Not to mention I still don't know how I even won that fight. I passed out without even doing damage to the other two. Someone please explain what the hell is going on." "I would be more than happy to, in lets us all watch as the valiant winner proved himself worthy by saving my daughter." Suddenly a large orb appeared in the center of the room.

The orb showed the entire fight up until I passed out. It then proceeded to show me collapsing, my retro weapon returning to my wrist, and the two mega level Digimon advancing upon my unconscious body. Before they could finish the job the princess had jumped back down in her battle form, a large jet black wolf with a headband similar to mine, wrapped around her neck, and placed herself between me and them. She started yelling at them to stop. Instead the Wargreymon simply growled out, "Get out of my way, I don't want to damage your pretty little face just yet." The princess refused to move simply glaring in pure hatred at the Digimon before her. This seemed to irritate him quite a bit. "Have it your way you little whore, we'll just Digiegg you and then destroy him and load his data." The Shinegreymon proclaimed as the Wargreymon pulled back his claw to strike her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit, but to her surprise it did not make contact. She opened her eyes to see me standing in front of her. I could see that my markings were all glowing and my middle tail was glowing blue. I heard my Digivice state, water element unlocked, other elements detected, but unknown. In front of me was a wall of water that had stopped the offending claw. The Wargreymon started to claw at the wall furiously, but to no avail. As he struck it one more time, the water suddenly froze around his claw. As he tried to remove his claw, he was suddenly and rapidly impaled by ice spikes that suddenly jutted out of the wall. His data started to look like static and then he turned into a Digiegg. After that, I collapsed once more as the ice turned to water and then fell to the ground in a large puddle. The Shinegreymon had started to look terrified at the sight until he saw me collapse again. He then regained his cocky attitude as he advanced once more before a sword burst through his chest from his back. As he turned into a Digiegg, A very pissed looking King stood behind him. "Take that you vile bastards. That boy is obviously far more worthy of my daughter than the two of you. During my unconscious defense my headband had fallen of. The princess returned to her humanoid form and picked it up while her father hoisted me over his shoulder. This is where the video cut out

Everyone started to cheer and clap as they turned to me after watching all of that go down. I was completely stunned. What I was most shocked about was the fact that I found a new power. The king snapped me out of my thoughts when he stated, "Now that that has been settled, the wedding ceremony shall be held tomorrow." "Wait. I don't think I can go through with this. Your daughter is beautiful indeed but I don't know her that well, and I am sure that I am far from worthy of being her husband or even being royalty. I also need to return to the Academy." "I like it," I just freaked at what the king was saying, "He is both humble and quite diligent in his studies. You are definitely going to be a fine ruler of our kingdom… my son." _Crap_ I thought to myself. Then my saving grace arrived in the form of Seth as he suddenly materialized right on the table in front of me. "Thank God Emerald, I finally managed to get here." He said as he started looking around the room, "What the heck is going on here?" Quickly told him it wasn't important and to get me the hell out of there. He responded by saying something into the strange watch he had on his wrist. Then we were both engulfed in light and after it died down we were standing on a platform back in the office. I looked around and saw that now instead of just the Digimon who were there before I left; now there was also Renamon and Neromon, Tia, and Cindy. _Well so much for my secret_ I thought to myself as I realized that they could see my tail and ands very clearly. "Well that makes a lot more sense on why you are so strong," Neromon said, slightly shocked, "who would have thought you were a hybrid. What was your mother?" I was about to explain when Isis cut in. "I am sorry alpha Neromon but that is classified information until tomorrow. You will find everything out then." The black fox just nodded and left with Renamon who still had her look of shock as well as a slight blush. As they left I caught a scent that caused me to become slightly aroused, but it faded rather quickly, so I dismissed it. I then turned to Isis, "Ms. Isis I am sorry that I missed the trials." She simply smiled at my apology before proceeding to tell me that I had actually only been gone for approximately twenty minutes. I had been transported to a level of the Digital world that moved at a faster rate than the real world.

They tried to question me about what happened while I was in there, but an alarm started to sound. **Warning S class Digimon Bio emerging on Academy grounds**. I heard this and got a sinking feeling in my gut. "In can't be," I said out loud. Suddenly a screen showed the princess going berserk while screaming out my name. "Looks like she is after you Emerald," Cindy said. As soon as she said it, she, Tia, and Isis all gained worried looks. "I better go out there, she might calm down if I do." I made my way out to the field where some Kentaurosmon were trying to restrain Kageko. As soon as she saw me, she ran right for me. She dived at me, taking her humanoid form midflight and tackling me to the ground for the umpteenth time of the day. She started to nuzzle my neck, while completely naked and cooing "My betrothed." "Emerald!" I heard the three girls yell out voices filled with rage. I slowly looked at them, afraid of what was about to happen. I saw that they were pissed of royally. "Would you mind explaining to us why she is calling you her betrothed while holding you completely naked? That is supposed to be my job," Isis pouted at me. I tried to come up with a way to defuse the situation, and once again Murphy's Law kicked in. "My name is princess Kageko, and I am Prince Emerald's betrothed after he saved me." She said very excitedly. _Well Fuck._

**Isis: Too many girls are getting close to you, I don't like it.**

**Me: Well to bad. Now for a little announcement. Next week is finals week,and after that, I will be going home. I won't have internet and it will be some time before my next post**

**Isis: But fear not for he will still post when ever he can make it to the library, or get the internet reconnected**

**Me: That being said, I am still in need of characters. Anyone who wishes to contribute please send me a pm with the character bio. Also thanks jerome for you character as well. He will be making his debut shortly after the trials are over.**

**Isis: Don't forget the other thing you wanted to say**

**Me: Thanks for the reminder. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed or Favorited my story or me as an author. It means a lot to know that you guys enjoy my story. I hope I continue to write chapters that you guys will enjoy. If you guys have any thing to say about the story, please feel free to review and tell me. I will work with you guys to make a story that you all will like. I am open to criticism of any kind. I use that criticism to make myself better at writing stories. Until next time...**

**Isis: We bid you a fond farewell**


	10. The Big Surprise

**Me: Welcome back readers to the next chapter of Digi Academy.**

**Isis: We originally did not think we could get this chapter out to you guys so soon, but we just got to writing and had a hard time stopping.**

**Me: Before we get started, I would like to thank Zeta Warrior for his character Raikoga and vantage for Nina. You guy are awesome. Also I will be trying to shorten my paragraphs so they are easier to read. If it doesn't work out, just let me know guys and I will keep working at it. It is your reviews and comments that help me become a better writer. Also, I have opened up a poll as to what Emerald's final element will be. I have decided to leave it up to you guys to decide. Just go to my profile page and enter your vote. I will close the poll on June 6th and announce the results in whatever chapter comes out after that.**

**Isis: Now without further ado**

**Me: We bring you**

**Together: Digi Academy**

"Alright, attention class. We have a brand new student joining us this afternoon. You can come in now." Isis announced to the class.

At this point in time, I was doing everything in my power to not pay attention. The new student walked into the classroom and introduced herself.

"Hello my new classmates; my name is Kageko," the very cheery lupine girl started before scanning the room. This is where I made the mistake of looking away from the window for a fraction of a second.

Her eyes met mine and she instantly made a mad dash to me. When she reached me, she immediately jumped into my lap and started nuzzling into my neck as she finished her introduction, "and I am Emerald's fiancé."

Isis was fuming and Cindy was doing her best to maintain her professional air, but it did not take my aura detection to see she was quite jealous.

You see, throughout this highly eventful day, I finally managed to figure out what pink in the aura represents, though much to my chagrin, it is attraction. By the way, a neon red, which was jetting out of Isis every time she was within five feet of me, is lust.

Let me back up and explain how this situation came about. It all started when I was set to become Princess Kageko's husband after some… events, and I managed to return to the real world before it could go through.

Somehow after I returned, the princess Bio emerged only minutes later. Needless to say, but that that is where my current situation began.

*One hour earlier*

"Emerald, what does she mean by she is your betrothed," I heard Isis say in a sickly sweet tone that scared the hell out of me.

"About that, while I was in the digital world I kind of… accidentally… won a tournament to marry her?" I said scared of what the result was.

"Was there food involved with winning," Isis asked, to which I nodded yes. "Then I guess I forgive you, I know how you are when it comes to food."

I felt relieved the biggest one I had to worry about was calmed down. That relief was short lived. The next thing I knew, Tia had grabbed me by the back of my collar and jerked me out from under the very naked and very surprised wolf girl who started to whimper in an annoyingly cute manner at the loss of my contact.

After being brought up off the ground by an even more pissed off looking Tia. She began shaking me back and forth while screaming at me. "That doesn't explain why she is clinging all over you. I doubt she just fell in love because you won some stupid tournament."

I tried to reply, but it was difficult when I was quickly becoming dizzy and disoriented from the shaking, "I… don't… know. As… soon… as she … saw… me… she… jumped me," I managed to say as she stopped shaking me like a rag doll.

When she finally stopped shaking me all together, my Digivice fell off of my waist. As soon as it hit the ground, it scanned the princess.

Lykosmon:

Level: Champion

Type: Animal

Attribute: Virus

Families: Nature Spirits, Virus Busters

Lykosmon, like Lycoanmon, is highly pack oriented. When a female Lykosmon finds an alpha Lycoanmon or Lykosmon, they will follow them unconditionally until they find another male they deem to be a strong alpha. It is impossible to tell how they truly feel about the alpha since they can switch so often and easily. They will not object to the alpha having multiple females within its pack and will willingly share. They are very affectionate when they find an alpha. Like Lycoanmon, they have the natural ability to see aura as well as control over light, shadow, and a single element. This Lykosmon has control over electricity.

The device finished and I quickly chimed in, "See, it wasn't my fault. Her instinct kicked in when she saw mph." I did not get to finish as Tia quickly pulled my face into her chest and started hissing at the wolf girl who had been getting closer to us the entire time.

"You can't have him, he is my tamer, find someone else." Tia said angrily. I had had enough of the smothering today at this point. I broke from Tia's grasp for air. Before she could grab me again I immediately ran for my life.

Tia yelled in surprise then started chasing me along with Cindy. I turned a corner with the two of them in close proximity. The both lunged right for me… and passed through me all together. Stunned they, they both looked around to see me mouth out "Got You" before fading into nothing.

I released the illusion I had created by manipulating the light. When I had broken from Tia's hold, I manipulated the light around me to create an illusion of myself while making the real me invisible. I had tried to hold the illusion longer but lost my focus when I was tackled by the princess again.

"How the hell did you know where I was?" I questioned in surprise. "Because I familiarized myself with your aura long ago." It occurred to me a then that she probably had the ability to see aura just like I could since she was of the same branch of Digi species.

"I didn't chase because I could smell that you were still here," Isis giggled. She then proceeded to rip me out from under the wolf princess once more and crossed her arms over my shoulders and placed her head on top of mine, "also little girl he is mine. So long as we are outside of your kingdom, your laws don't have any affect, so Nya," she said while sticking her tongue out in a very childish manner.

I had expected the princess to become depressed, but instead she started rummaging around in her scarf. After several minutes, she pulled a rolled up piece of paper with a bow tied around it and a very fancy golden seal stamped on it. I was curious about this paper and was going to speak up, but I suddenly felt Isis go completely tense.

"Why do you have a letter with the Digi Academy Main branch seal on it," I heard her say with slight panic in her voice. Instead of answering her, the princess walked up to us, got on her knees and offered the paper to me.

Before I could grab it, Isis snatched it and undid the bow and read the letter. As soon as she finished reading, she immediately gasped and then did something I never expected. She passed out and just started slouching on to my shoulders. I rolled her off of my shoulders and gently laid her on the ground. I then grabbed the letter from her hand to read it

_Dear Emerald,_

_We at the Digi Academy Main Branch would like to formerly greet you as the first Human/Digimon spirit Hybrid to be allowed to live. The Imperial Digimon Kingdom has brought to our attention your actions. They have petitioned to have you returned. We declined in order to keep our eye on you. We mean no offense, but you are too much of a rarity to let go._

At around this point, Seth walked out of the building. "Hey Emerald, what are you reading," He called out as he approached me; I didn't answer so he looked over my shoulder and started reading as well.

_We would also like to inform you that instead, we agreed recognize the engagement between you and Princess Kageko in order to deepen relations between the Academy and the Imperial kingdom. When you graduate from the Academy, then the marriage will become official. Until then, the princess will be attending the Academy alongside you, as we see this as a good thing for everyone involved. We are also aware that Lady Isis has claimed you as her mate and have made kingdom aware as well. They have stated that polygamy is legal within their land and that there will be no problems on their end. We would like you to inform her of this and tell her that under main branch orders, she is to share you or relinquish all rights towards being you mate. She is also to enroll the princess into the Academy. We thank you for this great opportunity and support your new relationship. We of the main branch also cannot wait to see how you fair in the trials. We bid you farewell._

_Main Branch Headmistress Azulongmon_

Upon finishing the letter, my jaw just dropped. I snapped out of my trance when I heard Seth laughing uncontrollably. I glared at him but he just kept laughing as he said, "I am sorry but that is the funniest thing I have seen in a long time."

I just sighed at his comment and turned around to see that the princess was still sitting on her knees waiting patiently, though she was now blushing while covering herself.

"Pretty modest for someone who was just holding me completely naked not even five minutes ago," I joked after removing my poncho, leaving just the under-shirt. I placed the poncho over her, covering her chest.

"Only your eyes are allowed to see me like this," she said as her tail started wagging at the contact. I immediately focused on altering the poncho turning it into a sort of cloak to allow her to keep her body hidden.

When that was done I produced another poncho to keep the holy ring on my neck covered before anyone could see it. "Come on," I said as I helped her stand up, "let's go inside and get you a uniform. I am sure the secretary can help us."

We started to walk to the building, with Seth joining us when he finally settled down. "Shouldn't we do something about Ms. Isis, and where are Ms. Cynthia and Cinthia at? Didn't they come out here too?" Seth said.

"Ms. Isis will be fine, and it is probably for the better that Cindy and Tia don't find me just yet." I simply replied as we entered the school while leaving Isis's unconscious body lying in the training field and Tia and Cindy scouring the grounds trying to find me.

*Present Time*

After that we had the secretary take care of everything and I returned to the classroom with Seth. And that is how we got here.

"Alright class, as the last thing we will do today, we will be taking a tour of the Digital area of the Academy. This is where the trial will be held as well as most of your basic battle studies and duels. Now if you will all make your way to the transporter room," Cindy said while also trying to hold back Isis, who wasn't taking the news from the main branch well, especially since even her alpha of alphas title doesn't override the main campuses order. Everyone got up and we all made our way to the transporter.

Unlike the one in Isis's office, this one was designed to transport multiple people at the same time and only to one, very specific location.

After a very bright flash, the entire class was teleported to a similar looking room. I regained my senses and was surprised to see male Digimon working in the room. I had assumed that since they became feral in the real world they wouldn't be trusted to work in the Academy period.

"Before we continue class, for those of you who are first years, I should inform you that the Digital side of the Academy is completely inhabited by male Digimon students. These students are the ones that take care of threats within the Digital world."

Now things started to make sense to me as to the male Digimon present. After Isis explained this we walked out of the room and entered the main area of the school.

The class continued down some hallways while Seth, Kageko and I stayed back.

"Hey Seth, are you up for exploring the school on our own."

"Sure, better than hanging around everyone else and getting nasty glares from everyone." He replied in a very, very laid back tone.

I looked to Kageko to ask the same question, but realized by the way she had her tail wrapped around my waist and by the look of pure content on her face that as long as I was there, she wouldn't care what we did.

Instead of taking the turn that the rest of the class did, we continued to walk straight to the end of the hallway.

The hallway split into a left and right path. I heard voices coming from the left path. The tone in one of the voices caused me to check the auras of the people I could hear. What I saw caused my devious side to kick in and start planning.

What I saw, was a very neon red aura holding a very dark violet aura by the wrist and against a wall. Both auras were in the shape of Renamons, so I figured that the violet aura, violet meaning they were afraid, was about to be raped by the neon red aura, or lusty aura.

I wasn't about to stand by and allow that to happen.

"Hey Seth, why don't we take the left corridor up ahead?" I recommended as we neared the turn.

"Fine by me, Even though I'm a second year, I have never been to this Academy since I never had a partner or reason."

As soon as he agreed I hid my mouth in my collar and allowed my grin to show. To explain, when I am scheming and being devious, I get a slightly evil grin that looks almost like I am baring my teeth.

We turned the corner and sure enough there were two Renamon. One was a normal male Renamon and the other looked similar to Neromon but didn't have any patterns on her legs or gloves. I concluded that this was a Darkrenamon.

The Renamon was leaning in very close to the Darkrenamon and she seemed to be trying to push him away.

My plan was to pass by them and knock him unconscious. What I hadn't calculated for was Seth. As we came up to the two of them, the Renamon stepped into our path.

"Hey, you're in the way, move." I had not expected that to come from Seth with his usually quiet self before that. I learned very quickly though not to ever fuck with him either.

"Why don't you make me move you weak little human," the Renamon replied while letting go of the Darkrenamon.

He took a swing at Seth. I was about to step in when Seth just chopped the bastard in the side of his head before his fist could make contact. The amount of power behind the chop immediately sent the Renamon face first into the wall beside us, creating a large crater.

Once the path was cleared, Seth just continued walking as if nothing happened. I stood there in awe, staring from Seth to the now unconscious Renamon sliding down the wall into an unconscious slump, before I ran to catch up.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," I quipped at Seth with a slight chuckle.

"Your intention was to do something about that Renamon wasn't it," Seth asked me in a calm tone.

"Was I really that obvious?" I questioned as he shook his head no.

"I saw the look on his face and her face. She is a Darkrenamon named Nina. She is known for being very popular in the Academy on both sides for being from a noble family and an ice queen to anyone outside of her circle. I have had run-ins with her before, but I have never seen her look scared like that before.

I just shrugged at this new information and we kept walking. After several minutes of exploring the grounds, I started sensing two very lust filled auras walking up behind us. I could tell that Kageko could sense them as well because she immediately tensed up.

"Hey there, beautiful. What are you doing with weak these humans? Why not come and spend time with some real Mon?"

I stopped and looked out of the corner of my eye over my shoulder at the one who made this comment. The two caught up to me just as Seth stopped and turned to look in my direction.

The two auras belonged to a Dobermon and a Doggymon. I could see that it was the Dobermon who had spoken. I would have just ignored them and kept walking, but Kageko decided to speak her mind at the disrespect that I had just received.

"What I am doing is walking with my mate, who is five hundred times more Mon than the two of you combined."

_And conflict escalated. Fuck my luck._ I thought to myself as I could see them getting very pissed. The Doggymon made an angry grab for Kageko. I spun around putting myself between her and them and then swatted his hand away.

"You are going to regret that you little shit," both of them said at the same time. The Dobermon grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up off the ground and got into my face.

"Get out of my face and put me down before you regret it." I told him with my bored expression plastered on.

"Look at the balls on this one," laughed the Doggymon.

"Listen here human, you don't give me orders, you got that." The Doberman said while spraying saliva in my face.

"Just remember that you brought this on yourself," I warned the two, now snarling, dog like Digimon. I heard Seth start cracking his knuckles behind me. "Seth, hang back, these two are my prey. Kageko, go and stand back with Seth. I will take care of these two and then join you"

"But Emerald," She began before I cut her off.

"It will be okay, have some faith in your future husband. I promise to give you a reward if you do." I told her with a kind smile over my shoulder.

She perked up at this and walked to stand beside Seth but she still had a worried look on her face. Seth also stood down and decided to just observe.

"Ha, look at Mr. Tough guy over here. Any last words before we beat you and then your friend into a pulp and then take your girl by force." The Doggymon said laughing like he just came up with the funniest joke in history.

"Just seven actually. May God have mercy on your souls."

My next action was to grab the wrist that was holding me up as both dimwitted Digimon were trying to count my words out. I applied pressure to a spot on the bottom of his arm that involuntarily causes him to release me.

I land on the ground just as they both realized what I did. The Dobermon grabbed for my collar again with his right hand. I grabbed his right wrist with my left hand and thrust my right palm up into his jaw.

This lifted him up off of the ground. I then continued the motion by releasing his wrist and grabbing his throat with my right hand. I continued pushing him back and then slammed him on his back into the ground.

The impact not only knocked the Dobermon unconscious, but also created a foot deep crater in the ground. I released the unconscious champion level and looked over to the other one.

The Doggymon was surprised but still kept his arrogant look. I had expected him to realize the difference between us and flee. Instead he decided to try and charge me.

"Fool," I uttered as he got closer. Before he could even get close to me, spikes of pure shadow shot from the ground and impaled him, immediately Digiegging him.

"Well done Emerald."

I turned around to see Isis standing close to the building with an impressed look and her tail and aura betraying her happiness.

"What ever could you mean," I said, trying to feign ignorance as Kageko ran back over to me. Kageko's tail was wagging back and forth happily, just like Isis's as she approached the two of us.

"Feigning interest won't work here. I saw the whole incident. Don't worry you aren't in trouble, they were trouble students anyway." She told me.

Hearing this caused me to relax a bit.

"Though it was mean of you to stray from my tour like that," Isis pouted at me. "Come along now, it is time to head back. When we get back, you guys are free to head home, though princess Kageko, you will have to meet me in my office."

Kageko became very downtrodden hearing this and looked up at me to do something.

"It is fine," I said gently cupping her face in my hand, "I will see you tomorrow alright." I told her as she started to affectionately nuzzle my hand.

"But what about my reward," she whimpered softly at me.

"I will give it to you when we get back to the real world, sound good?"

She nodded her head eagerly at this and clung to my arm even tighter. We followed Isis who had a huge tick mark on her head after hearing that I would be giving a reward to Kageko.

We got back to the transporter and returned to Earth. As soon as we left the transporter room, Seth said goodbye and headed out. I also pulled Kageko into an empty classroom to give her reward to her.

"Do I get my reward now, and what is it," she questioned me innocently.

I answered her by lifting her chin up and then giving her a kiss on the lips. "Your reward is my first kiss," I told her with a gentle smile. Kageko was shocked at first and then tried to pull me in for another kiss.

I placed my finger on her lips, eliciting another whine from her.

"I may have accepted our situation, but we are going to take things at my pace, understood."

She nodded at my request and then gave me a large hug. Afterwards I told her goodbye as she went to Isis's office.

"Attention, would Ms. Cynthia please report to the Headmistress's office. Thank you."

_I wonder why they are calling Cindy to the office_ I thought after hearing the announcement over the P.A. system.

I walked out of the building and found Tia waiting at the gate for me. She perked up and ran up to me when she saw me.

She walked right up to me and caught me off guard by slapping me, hard. "Now tell me what she meant by you being her betrothed."

"About that," I said as I handed her the letter that I had received. She read it quickly. She started to get more and more depressed as she read.

She handed me the letter back and seemed down.

"You seem to be taking this better than I had expected you would," I told her after putting the letter away.

"It doesn't make me happy but if push comes to shove, I could make do with being in your pack, though I would prefer to have you all to myself." She stated in a sad tone.

I wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation.

"I planned on going to get groceries for our meals for the next couple weeks. How about you join me and you can decide what we have to eat tonight. Does that sound good?"

She brightened up substantially at my offer and nodded her head vigorously in approval. So we both made our way two the train to return to town.

*One Hour Later*

After going grocery shopping, we put all of the ingredients aside from what we would be using away. Tia had decided that she wanted several kinds of fish and rice.

I quickly cleaned each fish, thirty in total, I breaded several filets and grilled the rest. It was at this point that I noticed Gatomon standing behind me looking slightly bashful.

"Is something wrong Tia," I questioned.

"I was just wondering if I could watch you cook. The meal you made last night was delicious and I wanted to see how you do it," she replied in a very timid manner.

"I don't mind in the least. You can have a seat on that counter over there." I said with a smile.

She took her seat and I moved on to preparing the rice. While I was washing the rice and getting ready, I heard the door open into the dining area.

I knew I had locked the door so it had to be Cindy.

"Hey Tia, could you go welcome Cindy home."

Tia jumped off the counter and started to walk out of the kitchen. She stopped as soon as she had stuck her head out the door. "What the hell is she doing hear."

I jumped at the sudden outburst from Tia. Curious as to what it was about, I walked over to the door. I looked into the dining area to find Cindy and Kageko standing there with tons of bags of new clothes.

"Let me guess," I started, "Ms. Isis wanted Kageko to live under the same roof as me due to the whole engagement thing. Something along those lines right."

"You are half right; she received her own letter from the main branch telling her to have the princess live with us."

"Yeah that does make more sense," I said with a slight shrug. I turned around and returned to the kitchen to check on my fish and finish starting the rice while the three girls brought all of Kageko's new stuff upstairs.

After they apparently got all of the princess's stuff put away, everyone came back down and joined me in the kitchen. By this point Tia had a look of defeat etched all over her face.

After a long while of cooking, everything was finished. I had everyone help set the table and carry the food out to it.

As I looked at all the food, I was glad that I had decided to make a lot more food than we would need. My plan had been to take the left overs, freeze them and then pack them as lunch for everybody in case it became difficult to eat anything during the day due to the trials.

Everyone made their plates, with Kageko now staring in disbelief at the amount of food I put on my plate while Tia and Cindy already knew what to expect. Before I could start eating, there was a knock at the door.

"Are any of you guys expecting anyone," I questioned the girls as I stood up and hid my tails and ears. They all shook their heads, just as confused about the sudden knock. "I will go see who it is; you guys go ahead and start without me."

I walked to the door and looked out through the glass to see Isis standing there looking back at me. She smiled and waved at, me when she saw me.

It was at that moment that I then locked the door. To my surprise, she pulled a key out from behind her back and got ready to unlock the door.

Countering, I quickly dead bolted, chain locked, and bar locked the door. I smiled out at her as she tried to give me puppy dog eyes to let her in. In response to the overwhelming levels of cute she was giving of… I pulled the curtain down on the window to block her out.

Several seconds later and I heard her aggressively scratching at the door like a dog wanting in. I ignored this and returned to the table.

"Who was at the door," Cindy asked as I took my seat and started eating.

"Just a fox trying to get in, I took care of it though." I replied as I continued to eat. I could tell the others didn't understand but I knew they would figure it out soon enough as I felt Isis's aura fade out and then reappear right behind me.

"You are so mean, locking me out like that."

"This is legally considered breaking and entering you know," I replied emotionlessly to the vixen now trying to wrap her arms around my shoulders.

"It isn't if I now live here."

I immediately started choking on my food when I heard her say that she was now living here. "What do you mean," I managed to say after swallowing my food and standing up to look at her.

"As of today, I will be moving in and living with you. Aren't you so happy? Also, you don't really have much say in the matter." She replied to me in a seductive tone.

To be honest, I had expected something like this. I had hoped it wouldn't, but as my like generally entails, nothing ever goes the way I hope.

I just sat down in defeat and scarfed down my fill of food. When I finished, I stood up and put my dishes in the kitchen. I then proceeded to walk to the front door.

"Where are you going," Kageko called out to me, preparing to stand up.

"I am going out to be alone for a while and train. I will be back in a couple of hours." I replied as I unlocked the door.

Kageko took it fairly well though I could see that she had wanted to go with me. I walked out the door just as Isis had started filling a plate for herself. I stopped before closing the door and stuck my head back in.

"Hey girls, when you are done eating, put what is left into the fridge. Don't throw any of it out." They all replied that they would so I left and closed the door.

As I walked to the edge of town, I was wondering how much food would even be left to make lunch for tomorrow, especially now that I had to make it for me, Tia, and now Kageko as well. I just hoped there would be enough.

I reached the border of the town where a large forest was. The previous night, I had sensed a lot of very feral aura's running around through this forest and decided to use it for training to get better control of my abilities.

I started scanning for these auras when a very specific aura caught my attention. It was the aura of one of the female Digimon in my class; I think her name was Raikoga is I remember correctly.

I quickly changed into my battle form and started jumping silently from tree branch to tree branch until I arrived on a tree just before a clearing.

In the clearing was Raikoga was doing what looked like MMA training. I took a seat on the branch and just observed for a few minutes until she stopped suddenly.

She punched the ground and caused a bunch of large chunks of earth to fly up. She then kicked one of the chunks directly at the spot where I was sitting.

I immediately jumped to another tree without revealing myself.

"Show yourself whoever you are. Come out now," she started yelling out into the trees.

Deciding to humor her, I jumped out of the tree and made my way into the clearing. She gasped at the site of me and then charged at me with a fist raised.

"Oh goody, I found a strong looking male Digimon to beat down and load." She said as she came at me. I had no intention of fighting her so stuck with evading her punches.

After several minutes of these, she started to get annoyed. "Why… won't… you… attack," she started yelling between punches. I decided to mess with her head a little.

I placed a single finger to my lips. The gesture definitely took her by surprise. I then gave a deep bow and disappeared into the shadows and moved off to an area farther away from my now very confused classmate.

"This is going to be a fun night," I said to myself as I locked on to the nearest feral aura.

**Isis: That is not fair. Why does she get a kiss, and your first one at that.**

**Me: Maybe because I prefer more docile girls who don't threaten to castrate me with a rust spoon.**

**Isis: That was only one time, and you had it coming. You gave a hug to that girl.**

**Me: That was my SISTER**

**Isis: Still**

**Me: what ever. Alright, for those of you still with me here, I would like to let you know that if you haven't looked up Smile HD on youtube, you might want to do it before I release the next chapter. The video may start out kind of... strange but hang in there, watch it and in the next chapter a fight will make so much more sense and seem less awkward. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but wish me luck on my finals this week.**


End file.
